Desperate Rivals
by Nepsis Amaterasu
Summary: Light était enfin sur le point d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. La mort de L n'était plus très loin, tout comme la naissance du nouveau monde. Mais l'apparition d'un troisième Kira va perturber ses plans, peut-être encore plus profondément qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et vous, que feriez-vous si votre pire ennemi était la seule personne capable de vous sauver ?
1. Plan perturbé

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire originale appartient à SlightlyPsycho. Nous ne faisons que la traduire. En revanche, les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu :** Bonjour à vous tous ! Après avoir lu cette histoire qui nous vient tout droit de cette chère SlightlyPsycho, nous avons décidés, Amy ainsi que moi, de partager avec vous cette superbe fanfic.

Bonne lecture à vous, n'oubliez pas la review !

**(Death !) Note d'Amy :** Helloooo tout le monde ! Sur les conseils de Nepsis (à qui revient tout l'honneur d'avoir déniché cette fic et de me l'avoir conseillée) nous débarquons à deux pour une nouvelle traduction de SlightyPsycho, que vous connaissez peut-être déjà grâce à la fic Second Chance traduite en français par Caela et Jilano. Bref. C'est Nep' qui a traduit ce chapitre, moi je bosserais sur les prochains, même si je bêta le tout ! ENJOY DARLINGS ! (et n'oubliez pas, les reviews ne mordent pas !)

_Chaque vendredi, un nouveau chapitre sera posté._

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre I : Plan Perturbé.**

* * *

_« __Bientôt, L mourra_, pensa Light avec arrogance. _Je n'ai plus qu'à donner l'ordre à Rem et tout sera terminé. »_

Light, ainsi que la réduite cellule d'enquête, se tenait derrière L, qui tapait continuellement sur l'un des ordinateurs du bureau. Comme à son habitude, il était assis d'une manière un peu gauche, avec seulement ses pieds touchant la chaise, ramassé sur lui-même. Le Dieu de la Mort, Rem, flottait au-dessus de l'excentrique détective brun.

L prit le Death Note de la cellule d'enquête entre deux doigts.

- Rem, quelqu'un peut-il écrire de fausses règles dans le Death Note ?

La concernée répondit vaguement.

- Tous les humains doivent respecter les règles du cahier.

Light essaya de cacher son sourire.

_« __Cela ne fonctionnera pas, Ryûzaki. Rem ne laissera échapper aucune information.__ »_

- Je vois.

L reposa le Death Note.

- Light-kun, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Les menottes étant retirées, tu peux partir, si tu le souhaites.

Light essaya de prendre un ton indigné :

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Non, au contraire, en fait, dit L en se balançant sur sa chaise. Mais ton comportement est étrange ces derniers temps.

Monsieur Yagami prit la défense de son fils.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore que Light puisse être Kira. Les règles du Death Note prouvent son innocence !

Les autres policiers hochèrent la tête.

- Techniquement, une seule règle du Death Note prouve cela, dit Ryûzaki, en référence à la règle des treize jours, indiquant qu'un utilisateur du Death Note mourra s'il cesse d'écrire des noms durant une période supérieure à treize jours.

Light croisa les bras.

- Et c'est cette règle que tu penses fausse, c'est ça ?

L lui sourit.

- Analyse correcte, Light-kun.

_« __Merde... Plus tôt il mourra, mieux ce sera. Peut-être devrais-je __répliquer__ et partir. Ensuite, je dirais à Misa de donner l'ordre à Rem pour moi.__ »_

De colère, Light se retourna et commença à marcher vers la sortie, lorsqu'il entendit soudainement L demander :

- Suis-je ton ami, Light-kun ?

_« __Crève !__ »_

Light fit face au détective.

- Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse avec qui je peux discuter sur un plan d'égalité intellectuelle.

_« Ce sont des choses que je dois dépasser pour créer un monde idéal. »_

- Je vois, murmura L en se levant de sa chaise. Alors, puis-je te demander une faveur en tant qu'ami ?

_« __Merde, où veut-il en venir ?_ »

- Bien sûr, Ryûzaki. Que veux-tu ?

- Puis-je te faire passer un test au détecteur de mensonge ?

Light se figea.

- Quoi ?

- Mon fils n'est pas Kira ! s'opposa Monsieur Yagami.

- Monsieur, si votre théorie est vraie, le détecteur de mensonge devrait prouver l'innocence de Light. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous devriez vouloir que Light passe ce test, expliqua le détective.

- Ryûzaki a raison ! Puisque Light n'a rien à cacher, passer ce test devrait lui être très facile, commenta joyeusement Matsuda.

- C'est vrai.

Monsieur Yagami regarda son fils.

- Light, veux-tu faire ce test ?

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'adolescent, en particulier ceux du détective, aussi noirs que l'ébène. Il frissona intérieurement.

_« __Merde.__ »_

- Ryûzaki, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait passer ce test avant ? demanda calmement Light.

- Car ils ne sont pas toujours fiables et beaucoup de criminels parviennent à les déjouer. Je suis juste curieux de voir comment tu réagirais dans une telle situation.

_« __Je n'ai pas __vraiment__ le choix. Je dois juste trouver un moyen de réussir.__ »_

- D'accord, Ryûzaki. Je sais déjà que je ne suis pas Kira, mais si cela peut apporter la paix dans ton esprit, je le fairais.

- Merci.

L se rassit dans son étrange posture.

- Je te fairais passer le test moi-même dès demain.

- Bien, je vais rentrer à la maison, maintenant.

Light se promena jusqu'à la porte et plaça sa main sur la poignée, prêt à partir.

- Oh et, Light-kun ! déclara soudainement L de l'autre côté de la pièce. Si je meurs avant de t'avoir fait passer le test, cela semblera très suspect, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet.

Un Kira très irrité quitta la pièce.

* * *

Si vous laissez une review, on vous offre un cookie !

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais on vous offrira un nouveau chapitre à la place !

**_Amy & Nepsis._**


	2. Mensonges et vérité

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu : **Héhé, on vous remercie pour vos reviews. Ça nous fait très plaisir. Enfin, ce fameux test au détecteur de mensonge arrive ! N'oubliez pas de nous laisser un avis !

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **Un grand merci à nos quatre premières revieweuses, et voici donc le chapitre deux. C'est là que ça devient amusant ! C'est fou comme ça me paraît loin alors que je suis en bêta du chapitre 7 et en trad' du 8, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à toutes celles qui nous on ajouté en follow ! =)

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes**

**proki :** Merci pour ta review ! Un chapitre sera publié chaque vendredi. Et je me demande aussi comment c'est possible de faire un chapitre si stupide (dans le bon sens hein :p) et si tragique à la fois... C'est ce chapitre deux ! Laisse nous un avis ! :)

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre II : Mensonges et Vérité.**

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Light avait vécu avec L, notamment parce qu'il était le suspect principal de l'affaire Kira. Il avait dû arrêter le lycée et renoncer à se trouver son propre appartement et n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de retourner chez ses parents. Sa mère et sa sœur semblèrent ravies de le revoir et Light se força à discuter aimablement avec elles avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il avait à peine ouvert sa porte lorsque Misa se jeta sur lui.

- Light ! Misa est tellement contente de te voir !

Light regarda avec mépris le stupide mannequin lovée contre son torse.

- Misa, que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

- Oh, Misa entre souvent dans ta chambre ! Je regarde tes livres, je sens ton odeur sur tes vêtements, je dors dans ton lit, je…

- C'est bien Misa. Maintenant lâche-moi. Nous devons parler.

- D'accord ! Est-ce à propos de notre prochain rendez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non.

Light attrapa sa main et la fit avancer dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. La jeune fille s'installa sur le lit et lissa les plis de sa robe gothique.

_« Pff, les mannequins… »_

Light s'assit à son bureau, loin d'elle.

- L veut m'interroger avec un détecteur de mensonges demain, commença-t-il.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est terrible ! Tu ne fais que mentir !

- Finement observé, grinça Light en tâchant de maîtriser sa colère. J'ai donc besoin de ton aide pour réussir ce test.

- D'accord ! Misa fera n'importe quoi pour toi ! déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme, visiblement enchantée de pouvoir l'aider.

- Je dois temporairement effacer ma mémoire, expliqua Light. De cette façon, je serais moi-même convaincu de dire la vérité. Je garde en permanence un morceau de page du Death Note sur moi, mais dès que j'arrêterais de le porter, je perdrais tout souvenir d'avoir un jour été Kira.

- Comme la dernière fois ?

- Exactement, mais pour une période bien plus courte. Je vais te donner le morceau du Death Note, et je veux que juste après l'interrogatoire tu te débrouilles pour me le rendre, compris ?

Misa acquiesça joyeusement.

- Misa ne te décevra pas !

Light ouvrit le compartiment secret de sa montre et en sortit le fragment de page du Death Note.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt.

X

X

L remarqua un changement chez Light dès qu'il pénétra dans leur salle de travail. Le regard du jeune homme brillait d'une anormale lueur candide, et l'expression de son visage semblait bien plus détendue.

_« Je sais que Light-kun n'a que dix-neuf ans mais il n'est pas ainsi d'habitude. Il ressemble à celui qu'il était lorsque nous étions enchaînés l'un à l'autre… »_

Light s'avança vers L.

- Je suis prêt pour le détecteur de mensonges.

- Évidemment.

L dévisagea longuement l'adolescent, suspicieux.

- C'est par là, dit-il finalement en le guidant vers une autre pièce, loin du reste de l'équipe d'enquête.

X

X

Il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance dans la pièce attenante et les murs étaient recouverts d'un isolant métallique. L s'installa devant son ordinateur, à côté du détecteur de mensonges.

- Assieds-toi, Light-kun.

Light prit place à contrecœur sur une chaise en bois, en face du détective.

- Mets tes mains sur la table, ordonna L.

Light obéit à nouveau, et le détective commença à le relier à la machine.

- Ryûzaki, n'est-ce pas un peu… répétitif ? Quand seras-tu enfin convaincu que je ne suis pas Kira ?

- Lorsque je le capturerais, que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, L termina de mettre en place les câbles électroniques. Maintenant, commençons.

Light s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, prêt à être interrogé.

Le détective commença simplement.

- Ton nom est bien Light Yagami ?

- Oui.

- As-tu l'intention de me mentir ?

- Non.

- Es-tu le propriétaire du Death Note, connu sous le nom Kira ?

- Non.

_« Intéressant. »_

L regarda les résultats constants sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ?

- Non.

_« Les relevés sont toujours stables. »_

- As-tu déjà eu envie de commettre un meurtre ?

- ... Oui.

- Merci pour ton honnêteté. Maintenant, as-tu déjà commis d'autres crimes graves ?

- Non.

- Admires-tu Kira ?

- Non.

_« Incroyable. Comment peut-il s'en tirer ? _»

L posa son menton sur son pouce.

- Admets-tu que tu comprends Kira ?

Light garda le silence un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Oui.

- Si tu étais moi, penserais-tu que Light Yagami est Kira ?

Nouveau silence tendu.

- Oui.

_« Selon le détecteur de mensonge, tout ce qu'il a dit jusqu'à présent est vrai. _»

- Misa est-elle le deuxième Kira ?

- Non.

- L'utilises-tu ?

Light lui lança un regard troublé.

- Non.

- Je vois. Es-tu amoureux d'elle ?

- Ryûzaki, pourquoi cette ques...

- Réponds, s'il te plaît, Light-kun.

- ... Non, affirma Light, après avoir baissé la tête.

_« Toujours vrai. _»

L regarda fixement l'adolescent.

- Admires-tu Misa ?

- Non.

- La veux-tu tout de même pour amie ?

- Non.

_« C'est étrange. Pourquoi sort-il avec elle, dans ce cas ? _»

- Es-tu attiré par Misa ?

- Ryûzaki, en quoi cela concerne-t-il l'enquête ?

- Ce n'est pas une question difficile. Es-tu attiré par Misa ?

Light ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes.

- ... Oui.

L écarquilla les yeux. Première réponse fausse. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. L fixa l'écran avec émerveillement.

- Light, es-tu homosexuel ?

- Quoi ?! Light se leva soudainement. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire Kira ! Ryûzaki, si ton objectif principal est de me ridiculiser, tu peux oublier ce test inutile !

- Pourquoi es-tu tellement sur la défensive ?

Light se retourna vivement et se déconnecta lui-même de la machine.

- Parce que tu perds ton temps ! Kira est toujours en liberté et nous devons l'arrêter !

- Nous ?

- Quoi, encore ?

- Rien, répliqua brutalement L. Je trouve amusant la manière dont tu t'es tout de suite associé à moi.

Le visage du châtain devint rouge.

- Je te déteste !

L ramassa quelques câbles traînant sur le sol.

- Puis-je te reconnecter à la machine lorsque tu dis ça ?

- Connard !

Light voulut frapper L, mais le détective fit reculer sa chaise pour se mettre hors de portée du coup.

Le brun bondit de son siège alors que Light quittait rageusement la pièce.

L jeta un regard sur le rapport du détecteur de mensonge, qui n'avait relevé qu'une seule réponse erronée.

_« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé._ »

* * *

_SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR.  
LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW._

**_Amy & Nepsis._**


	3. Évidence

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu : **Savez-vous que les girafes mâles lèchent l'urine des femelles pour savoir si elles sont en chaleur ?

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **Ahahaha dans ce chapitre nous avons enfin le dénouement de cette histoire de détecteur de mensonge. Moi, c'est un chapitre que je trouve assez transitif, mais il permet d'introduire le suivant qui dépote tout ! On compte sur vous pour les reviews !

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes**

**Blanche Neige :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Mais il s'agit d'une traduction, nous ne sommes pas les auteurs de cette histoire. :) Mais la trad' nous appartient, hein ! On l'a faite avec nos petits cerveaux. ;)

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre III : Évidence**

* * *

Lorsque Light sortit brutalement de la salle, toute la cellule d'enquête se retourna pour le regarder. Le père de Light et les autres étaient assis à une table, tandis que Matsuda se tenait sur le côté, boisson à la main.

Ce dernier sourit nerveusement.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- J'ai réussi, déclara Light, sûr de lui.

_« __Bien sûr que j'ai réussi, je ne suis pas Kira. __»_

Le père de Light laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, tandis que les autres continuaient leur travail. L'adolescent se dirigeait vers les policiers, lorsque qu'un grand fracas résonna à l'extérieur du bureau.

Ils entendirent le vigile crier :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer !

- Mais Misa veut voir son Light ! retentit la voix haut perchée de Misa, faisant écho dans tout le bâtiment.

_« __Que pense-t-elle faire ? __»_

Light, irrité, ouvrit rapidement la porte à la jeune fille déjantée.

- Light ! hurla-t-elle, en essayant de sauter sur lui, mais le garde de sécurité la retint en arrière.

- C'est bon, nous la connaissons, expliqua Light à l'intention du vigile.

À ces mots, le gardien libéra heureusement la blonde. Elle sauta sur Light avec un cri perçant. Light essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal.

- Misa, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle le relâcha avant de plonger la main dans son sac, sans doute à la recherche d'un quelconque objet. Elle sourit comme si elle l'avait trouvé. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'amour de sa vie, elle cessa immédiatement tout mouvement.

- Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait déjeuner ensemble, affirma-t-elle.

_« Non, je n'ai jamais fait ça. »_

Light se retourna et vit L, debout derrière lui.

_« Essaie-t-elle de lui cacher quelque chose ? »_

- Oui, désolé, Misa. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps.

Misa, d'un geste enthousiaste, attrapa le bras de Light.

- Ryûzaki, Misa t'emprunte son Light pour quelques heures.

Le concerné hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je suis sûr qu'il sera de retour bientôt.

L se rassit étrangement devant un ordinateur. Light comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu dans les propos du détective.

Il détourna les yeux.

Ensuite, Misa traîna joyeusement Light dans le couloir, puis dans l'ascenseur qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Durant ce temps, Light réfléchit à _l'incident _du détecteur de mensonge.

_« Pourquoi dois-je encore supporter Misa ? Il n'y a aucune raison à cela... »_

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, l'adolescent s'arrêta près d'un réverbère.

- Misa, nous devons parler.

- Misa le sait, juste une seconde, dit-elle en fouillant une nouvelle fois dans son sac à main en dentelle noire.

- C'est important, soupira Light, Misa je suis conscient que nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, mais je...

- Voilà ! coupa Misa en plaçant un morceau de papier dans la main du châtain.

Des souvenirs, des images, d'innombrables mensonges et des millions de morts ressurgirent dans l'esprit de Light en moins d'une seconde. Il serra le petit morceau de Death Note quand il réalisa que son plan était un succès.

- Que voulais-tu dire à Misa ? demanda innocemment le deuxième Kira.

- Je voulais lui dire que je me réjouissais de ce déjeuner, mentit Light, non sans effort.

- Youpi ! Misa leva les bras vers le ciel, comme si elle avait marqué un point dans un de ces sports stupides.

Light se força à sourire.

_« Il était temps. J'ai failli rompre avec elle ! Malheureusement, son existence en tant que second Kira est un atout bien trop précieux. S'il n'y avait pas Misa, Rem n'aurait jamais accepté de m'obéir. _»

X

X

À l'intérieur de l'immense bureau, la cellule d'enquête était rassemblée autour de la table, étudiant quelques rapports pendant que L travaillait sur ordinateur. Le détective parcourait un autre enregistrement vidéo lorsqu'il arrêta soudainement le film sur une image en particulier.

_« Intéressant. C'est donc comme ça qu'il a fait. »_

L eut un sourire satisfait.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Light entra dans la pièce. L examina rapidement le jeune génie, remarquant immédiatement la disparition de l'étincelle ingénue dans son regard.

_« Exactement comme je le pensais. »_

Matsuda le salua d'un geste de la main.

- Hey, Light-kun ! Ça doit être tellement agréable de sortir avec Misa ! Je suis jaloux !

Light hocha la tête en souriant, un œil braqué sur L. Ce dernier pianota sur son clavier avant de se retourner vers eux.

- Pourriez-vous tous observer l'écran, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il.

L'attention de Light et du reste de l'équipe se focalisa sur l'énorme écran de télévision qui couvrait la quasi-totalité du mur. L cliqua sur la souris, lançant la vidéo.

Une image de Light dans sa cellule apparut sur l'écran plat. C'était peu de temps après l'arrestation de Misa et l'emprisonnement volontaire de Light.

Light, alors âgé de dix-huit ans, était misérablement recroquevillé sur le sol, la tête basse.

- Écoutez bien, ordonna L en augmentant le son.

Le Light de la vidéo redressa légèrement la tête avant de déclarer :

« J'abandonne. »

L appuya sur pause.

- Light-kun, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Light croisa les bras.

- J'ai été enfermé pendant plusieurs jours. Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens.

- Hum. Eh bien, moi, j'ai une théorie sur la question, proclama L. Tu as abandonné ton Death Note.

- QUOI ? hurla Monsieur Yagami en frappant du poing sur la table.

Impassible, Light dévisagea le détective aux cheveux noirs.

- Ryûzaki, tu n'as aucune preuve, comment peux-tu affirmer cela ?

- Parce que j'ai pu observer le changement en toi, Light-kun, dit L en se relevant. Dès que tu as renoncé au Death Note, j'ai noté un véritable changement dans ton comportement, et tu es resté le même jusqu'à ce que nous arrêtions ensemble le faux Kira et récupérions le cahier. Depuis, tu es redevenu ton « ancien toi » mais tu l'as ré-abandonné à nouveau pendant quelques heures pour ne pas te trahir auprès du détecteur de mensonge.

Light resta silencieux, toutefois L discerna la haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Le détective continua.

- J'ai fait exprès de te donner du temps pour te préparer à l'interrogatoire hier car je voulais voir si tu pouvais le faire volontairement. Je pense que Misa t'a aidé et que ceci est la raison pour laquelle tu continues à la supporter.

- Pourquoi Light aurait-il besoin d'un prétexte pour fréquenter Misa ?

Matsuda semblait perdu.

L remarqua la moue contrariée sur le visage de Light.

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de l'humilier ainsi… »_

Il choisit donc de taire les résultats du test.

- Les caractères de Light et Misa ne sont tout simplement pas compatibles. Ils n'ont rien en commun.

Light sembla soulagé jusqu'à ce que L reprenne la parole.

- Je pense que lorsque Light abandonne le Death Note, il oublie qu'il est Kira.

L'équipe d'enquête resta complètement silencieuse, Monsieur Yagami semblait même bouder légèrement. Light laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- C'est une analyse intéressante, Ryûzaki, cependant le détecteur de mensonge est formel. J'ai réussi le test et tu n'as en conséquence aucune preuve contre moi.

L se leva et fit face à l'adolescent.

- C'est vrai. Pour le moment.

* * *

Merci à vous tous de nous lire ! À la semaine prochaine !

**_Amy & Nepsis._**


	4. Stratégie abandonnée

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu : **Cette fois, je m'abstiendrais de vous raconter des informations débiles et dénuées d'intérêt. Et, étant en panne d'imagination, je me contenterais de ceci :

VIVE LES KINDERS !

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **Bouuuh je suis une traductrice ignoble qui ne se souvient même plus du contenu du chapitre, mais je peux m'avancer sans trop d'angoisse en disant qu'il cartonne ! (mais, mes petits enfants, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va suivre dans cette fictiiiion ! (comment ça j'essaye d'appâter les lecteurs ?) Je vous aime et merci à ceux/celles qui nous reviewent !

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre IV : Stratégie Abandonnée.**

* * *

Le lendemain du test au détecteur de mensonges, la tension au sein de la cellule d'enquête était à son comble. Light et Ryûzaki étaient assis côté à côté sur les ordinateurs sans s'adresser la parole. L'adolescent faisait semblant de travailler tandis que L tapait furieusement sur son clavier.

_« Je me demande à quoi L pense...»_

Light arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et observa le détective penché sur ses dossiers.

C'est alors que le téléphone posé sur le bureau se mit à sonner. L décrocha rapidement.

- Oui. Est-ce que tout est en place ? Parfait, merci.

Il raccrocha. Le père de Light, assis auprès du reste de l'équipe, sembla soudainement inquiet.

- Ryûzaki, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est une bonne question, répondit L en faisant pivoter sa chaise vers eux. Je suis sur le point de tenter une expérience pour vérifier la véracité de la règle des treize jours du Death Note.

- Mais pour ça il faut que quelqu'un écrive dans le cahier ! paniqua Matsuda.

- Je sais, acquiesça L. J'ai contacté un criminel déjà condamné à mort qui a accepté d'écrire son propre nom dans le Death Note : il devra indiquer qu'il mourra dans deux semaines d'une crise cardiaque. Si dans treize jours il est toujours vivant, c'est que la règle est fausse.

_« Maudit soit-il. »_

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment moral, objecta Light. Tu utilises la vie d'un être humain pour vérifier tes théories.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon fils, déclara monsieur Yagami. Nous ne devrions pas nous abaisser au même niveau que Kira.

Les autres policiers se rangèrent à l'avis de leur chef et refusèrent le plan de L. Celui-ci se tourna vers Light d'un air contrarié.

- Je savais que tu parviendrais à les manipuler de la sorte.

L'adolescent se composa une attitude incrédule qui énerva davantage Ryûzaki.

- Arrête de mentir ! Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu tiens à ce que cette expérience n'aboutisse pas.

Matsuda les regardait alternativement, visiblement perdu. Ryuzaki consentit à lui expliquer la situation.

- Si la règle des treize jours s'avère fausse, la longue incarcération de Light ne prouvera plus rien, et il redeviendra mon suspect principal.

Light se leva brutalement.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je sois Kira ?

- Crois-moi, je préférerais me tromper, mais je suis convaincu que tu es bel et bien Kira, rétorqua L en continuant d'écrire. Si tu n'est pas d'accord avec mes méthodes, je ne te retiens pas.

Le reste de l'équipe retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que Light craque.

- J'ai besoin d'une pause. Je serais de retour très vite.

Light se dirigea vers la sortie.

_« Il est temps de prévenir Rem. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps. »_

- Light ! Appela soudain la voix de Ryûzaki.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Répondit Light en s'arrêtant, exaspéré.

- Au revoir, déclara solennellement L sans détourner les yeux de son écran.

- Salut.

Light quitta la pièce et traversa le couloir pour prendre l'ascenseur qui menait au toit. Là-haut, il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance.

_« On aurait dit que L savait que j'étais sur le point de le tuer et pourtant, il m'a laissé partir. Aurait-il compris qu'il ne pouvait pas m'arrêter ? »_

Il sortit de la cabine et s'avança sur le toit, où Rem, le Dieu de la Mort, l'attendait.

- Viens-tu me demander d'exécuter l'humain connu sous le nom de L ? demanda Rem.

- Exactement. Je veux que ce soit fait aujourd'hui, confirma froidement Light.

X

X

Aussitôt après sa conversation avec le Dieu de la Mort, Light reprit le chemin de leur salle de travail. Matsuda surgit soudain dans le couloir en hurlant.

- Light, dépêche-toi ! Nous venons de recevoir un message de Kira !

_« Hein ? »_

Le jeune homme se précipita dans le bureau où un énorme « KIRA » calligraphié s'étalait en effet sur l'écran géant.

_« Ce ne peut pas être Misa. Y'aurait-il un troisième Death Note dans le monde des humains ? »_

L dut remarquer l'expression ahurie sur le visage de Light.

- Je suppose que c'est donc un nouveau Kira, suggéra-t-il en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur. Et bien, écoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Ils se rassemblèrent devant l'écran, attendant anxieusement le début du message.

Une voix profonde et inhumaine commença à parler en anglais.

- **Je suis Kira. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, le Nouveau Kira. Mon message est destiné aux habitants du Japon. J'ai récemment obtenu mon cahier.**

_« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! »_

L'esprit de Light s'emballait, tandis que la voix continuait son monologue. Tout le monde avait l'air perdu, exceptés L et Light, qui eux, comprenaient la langue anglaise.

- **Je vais aider le premier Kira, en perfectionnant son jugement. Citoyens japonais, passez à présent sur les chaînes d'informations, afin de voir le résultat de mon travail.**

À ces mots, Ryûzaki ordonna tout de suite :

- Allumez une autre télévision !

Monsieur Yagami s'exécuta et alluma un nouvel écran.

- Une bombe nucléaire a frappé la Russie ! Des rumeurs circulent sur l'incident : on raconte qu'un américain aurait autorisé cette attaque avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. On soupçonne une action de Kira ! proclama un journaliste.

Des séquences vidéos de ladite bombe apparurent peu après, tandis qu'un énorme champignon atomique se dessinait sur l'écran.

- **Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la Russie**, expliqua la voix grave.

_« C'est n'importe quoi. »_

Light regardait l'écran avec horreur.

- Le nombre de mort est estimé à des millions de personnes, s'exclama le reporter.

- **Ceci est le vrai potentiel du pouvoir de Kira. Je peux effacer tous les pays refusant de se plier à ma volonté. Je sais que le premier Kira est sans doute d'origine japonaise, et je lui propose un partenariat. Kira, sors de l'ombre et rejoins-moi. Ensemble, nous pouvons créer un monde parfait.**

Light s'écarta de l'écran.

_« Cet homme est complètement fou. Détruire des pays tout entiers ? Non, Kira n'a jamais voulu faire quelque chose comme ça. Je veux débarrasser le monde des criminels. Je veux créer un monde où les personnes pacifiques se sentiront en sécurité. Mais ça... c'est juste insensé. »_

- **Je t'attends, premier Kira. Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer mon travail, sur une échelle plus petite, cependant. J'ai hâte de rencontrer mon prédécesseur.**

L'écran devint noir.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! paniqua monsieur Yagami, qui n'avait pas compris le long discours anglais.

L se tourna vers Light.

- Je veux entendre ton avis là-dessus, Light-kun.

Le concerné serra le poing.

- Un autre Kira est apparu, et il semble totalement différent du premier et du deuxième Kira. Celui-ci essaie de détruire des pays et incite le premier Kira à se joindre à lui.

Matsuda s'assit face à la table, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tandis que les autres policiers tentaient de digérer cette nouvelle information.

Le détective, quant à lui, restait étrangement calme.

- Light-kun, tu penses que ce nouveau Kira est différent du premier ?

- Oui, ce n'est même pas comparable. Le premier Kira se contentait de tuer des criminels, il n'aurait jamais déclenché une attaque nucléaire sur un pays tout entier.

- Intéressant, répondit durement Ryûzaki. Pour ma part, je crois que ces deux Kira ont beaucoup de points communs.

À ces mots, Light se sentit étrangement vide.

_« Comment peut-il dire ça ? Je me sens insulté, bafoué. L me range dans la même catégorie que ce fou dangereux ! Je n'ai rien avoir avec ce salaud. RIEN ! »_

L'adolescent s'obligea à répondre calmement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Ryûzaki ?

L sembla remarquer le trouble de Light.

- Ce Nouveau Kira semble posséder la même fierté, presque narcissique, et la même conception de la justice que le Kira original. Ils croient tous les deux avoir le droit de décider de qui doit vivre et de qui doit mourir. Si tu veux mon avis, le premier Kira est tout aussi dérangé et pervers que ce Kira-ci.

_« Oh, j'aimerais tellement que tu meures. J'espère que tu auras la crise cardiaque la plus longue et douloureuse de toute l'histoire du Death Note._ _»_

- Je vois quand même une différence dans leur jugement moral, insista l'adolescent.

- Alors, tu crois que le premier Kira ne s'alliera pas avec celui-ci ? demanda Ryûzaki.

- C'est ça, approuva Light en hochant la tête.

- Et selon toi, ce nouveau Kira est plus dangereux que l'original ?

- Bien sûr. Light pointa du doigt la télévision, qui diffusait encore le reportage sur la bombe nucléaire.

- Très bien alors, dit L en se levant. Light, veux-tu m'aider à capturer ce Nouveau Kira ?

- Oui, répondit immédiatement le châtain.

_« Ce Kira est incontrôlable, je dois impérativement l'arrêter. Il déshonore le nom de Kira ! »_

- J'ai déjà de précieuses informations sur le Nouveau Kira, dit L en se dirigeant vers Light. Cependant je ne te les révélerais que si tu acceptes d'être à nouveau sous surveillance.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de douter de moi ! Tu ne voulais pas de mon aide ? cria le jeune homme, vexé.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est nécessaire si nous voulons poursuivre notre collaboration sur cette affaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir, déclara L avec franchise. Je persiste à croire que tu es Kira et en raison de la règle des treize jours, Kira doit vouloir me tuer le plus tôt possible. En même temps, ce nouveau Kira est une réelle menace pour toi, peut-être même plus que moi. Donc, si j'étais toi, ou si j'étais Kira, je m'abstiendrais de tuer L en raison des informations qu'il pourrait m'apporter sur la plus grande menace.

- Alors tu ne me diras rien jusqu'à ce que je sois surveillé, dans l'espoir que Kira reporte le moment de te tuer ?

- C'est exact.

L le fixait de ses grands yeux d'un noir charbonneux.

_« Putain ! Je dois capturer ce Nouveau Kira. Mais sans L... Je ne saurais pas par où commencer les recherches. Je déteste ça._ _»_

Light croisa les bras_._

- Bien, Ryûzaki. Pouvons-nous débuter la surveillance demain ?

L pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif.

- Oui, si tu veux, dit-il finalement.

- Merci.

Light se précipita à l'extérieur du bureau d'enquête.

_« Je dois arrêter Rem ! »_

* * *

Magnifique renversement de situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Donnez-nous vos avis sur la question ! :)

**_Amy & Nepsis._**


	5. Kira vs L

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu :** Vous connaissez 50 Shades of Grey ? C'est une fanfiction Twilight publiée... ET C'EST TROP NUL ! :DD

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **Yeeeah, ce soir, nous sommes tous en vacances, alors ca se fête avec un chapitre ! Saviez vous que les noms des meubles IKEA avaient une réelle signification ? C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre comme connerie dans cette fic ! Merci à toutes !

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes**

**proki :** Euh, bon bah euh... merci pour ta review. x) Mais, pourquoi tant de violence ? T-T On fait aussi vite que possible ! D'ailleurs, pendant les vacances, il est probable qu'on accélère le rythme de publication, mais rien n'est sûr ! En tout cas, on te remercie d'avoir la gentillesse de préserver quelques parties de notre corps, et nous t'invitons à laisser ton avis sur le chapitre ci-dessous ! :3.

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre V : Kira VS L**

* * *

_« La peste soit ce nouveau Kira ! Je devrais être confortablement installé à regarder L mourir ! Mais il a tout foutu en l'air ! »_

Light courrait dans le couloir, cherchant désespérément Rem. Il finit par l'apercevoir au détour d'un virage, le Death Note ouvert dans sa main. À cause des caméras de surveillance, Light joua la comédie.

- Rem ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le Dieu de la Mort arrêta d'écrire et dévisagea Light, stupéfaite. L'adolescent se jeta sur elle, abasourdie, et lui arracha le Death Note des mains, avant de lire rapidement les mots qui y étaient tracés et de soupirer de soulagement.

Dans le couloir, un haut-parleur s'alluma et la voix de L résonna.

- Qu'y-a-t-il d'écrit ?

Light ouvrit le cahier et le montra à la caméra.

- Juste un prénom : « Quillsh ».

- Je vois… Rem était donc sur le point de tuer Watari en premier...

La voix de L tremblait légèrement.

- Light, reprit-il néanmoins, reste où tu es, je vais envoyer quelqu'un te chercher pour te raccompagner à la salle de travail.

_« Alors la surveillance va commencer. »_

Light referma le Death Note et attendit.

Rem disparut.

Dès que Light pénétra dans le bureau, toute l'équipe le félicita. Matsuda bondissait de joie tant que Monsieur Yagami semblait particulièrement fier de son fils.

- Bon travail, Light.

Malgré la présence d'un groupe de personnes surexcitées autour de lui, le félicitant à tout va, Light remarqua que L restait extrêmement silencieux derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Il s'avança vers lui.

- Ryûzaki, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La main de L se contracta au-dessus du clavier avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Light.

- Évidemment, Light-kun. Je dirais même que ça ne va pas du tout.

- Pourquoi donc, demanda innocemment Matsuda. Light vient d'empêcher Rem de tuer Watari, et probablement toi aussi, non ? C'est plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu, L ne quittait pas Light ses yeux. Light-kun, pourquoi Rem t'a-t-elle obéit ?

- Ryûzaki, mon fils vient juste de sauver la vie de Watari et la tienne ! s'énerva Monsieur Yagami. Tu ne pourrais lui être un minimum reconnaissant ?

L éteignit l'ordinateur et répondit d'une voix atone.

- Vous avez raison. Je devrais remercier votre fils correctement. Light, peux-tu venir avec moi ? Je voudrais te parler en privé.

Light fut légèrement déstabilisé par cette réponse, mais il acquiesça.

- C'est d'accord.

L se leva et guida Light dans une autre pièce. C'était le même endroit où il avait fait passer à Light l'interrogatoire au détecteur de mensonge. Mais plus important, c'était un lieu dépourvu de caméras. L entra, attendant que Light le suive.

_« __Ce n'est pas bon. __»_

Light se tenait devant la porte ouverte, réticent à entrer dans la pièce.

- As-tu peur, Light-kun ? demanda L.

- Non.

L'adolescent entra vivement dans la pièce pour lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité. Le détective ferma la porte, les isolant de l'équipe d'enquête.

Tournant le dos à Light, le détective annonça :

- Je suis furieux contre toi, Light-kun.

Le châtain recula, surpris par le sérieux de sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rem allait te tuer, je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Non, tu viens juste de lui ordonner de remettre ma mort à plus tard.

- Ryûzaki ! Arrête avec ces soupçons incessants, je ne suis pas Kira ! cria Light, feignant l'indignation.

- Si, tu l'es !

L plaqua soudainement Light contre le mur.

- JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI !

Light n'essaya même pas de repousser le détective, trop choqué par sa colère. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela, _jamais_.

L resserra son emprise sur le poignet de Light, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le mur.

- Aujourd'hui, Watari a failli mourir à cause de toi.

_« Est-ce pour cela qu'il est tellement en colère ? Bien sûr, il a travaillé avec Watari pendant un certain temps mais... Merde. »_

L'adolescent essaya tout de même d'éloigner le détective, en vain. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Je dois admettre que je trouve décevant de voir que tu es trop lâche pour écrire toi-même mon nom dans le Death Note, poursuivit L, affermissant un peu plus son emprise.

_« Oh, crois-moi, j'en ai envie. »_

Light évita le regard meurtrier de L mais celui-ci lui saisit le menton et le força à établir un contact visuel.

- Regarde-moi, petit.

_« Petit ?! D'accord, maintenant il se fout de ma gueule... »_

- Putain L, dégage ! hurla Light.

Étonnamment, L obéit. L'adolescent s'appuya contre le mur, s'efforçant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque convenable. Ils entendirent soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Vous allez bien, là-dedans ? Pourquoi la porte est-elle fermée ? s'inquiéta le père de Light.

- C'est fermé, vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange, dit L en reprenant son habituelle voix atone avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tout va bien, monsieur Yagami.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? répliqua-t-il, légèrement sceptique.

- Oui. Nous venons juste de terminer notre discussion.

L jeta un regard à Light, qui peinait à reprendre contenance, le souffle court.

- Je t'interdis de quitter cet immeuble. Je te communiquerais toutes les informations dont je dispose sur le nouveau Kira dès demain.

L quitta la salle, monsieur Yagami à ses côtés.

Light se laissa glisser sur le sol, tandis qu'il commençait à se demander qui le menaçait finalement le plus : le Nouveau Kira, ou L ?

* * *

Vos avis sur le petit coup de colère de L ? Est-ce que leur relation en sera affectée ?

**_Amy & Nepsis._**


	6. En route pour l'Amérique !

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu : **J'adore ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi ! Sinon, vous connaissez Gangnam Style ? :3

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **Kyaaaaaaaaaaah ce chapitre c'est juste un de mes favoris. Je me suis tellement marrée à le traduire, c'était franchement génial ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi !

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre VI : En route pour l'Amérique !**

* * *

Light dormait paisiblement dans son lit, lorsqu'il sentit soudainement quelqu'un le secouer.

_«__ Hein ? __»_

L'adolescent ouvrit finalement les yeux, discernant ainsi le visage de Ryûzaki à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ah !

Light fit un mouvement de recul, surpris.

- Lève-toi. Nous partons, annonça L.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? répliqua l'adolescent après s'être relevé.

Le détective l'ignora, se contentant de lui jeter quelques vêtements sur la tête.

- Habille-toi. Nous devons arriver tôt à l'aéroport.

_«__ Aéroport ? __» _

- Je dois faire ma valise ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'achèterais moi-même ce dont tu auras besoin.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_«__ Bordel, où veut-il m'emmener ? __»_

Light enfila la chemise et le jean noir que le détective lui avait donné.

_«__ L sait déjà où le Nouveau Kira pourrait être ? __»_

Light se hâta de retourner dans la chambre, où un Ryûzaki impatient s'était déjà précipité vers la porte.

Ils passèrent l'entrée de la salle de travail et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage. Light suivit L jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, où se trouvait une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Le chauffeur démarra une fois les deux jeunes hommes installés à l'arrière.

- Ryûzaki, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Light en se tournant vers le détective, qui persistait à s'asseoir aussi étrangement qu'à l'ordinaire, même dans une voiture.

- Après le lancement de la bombe nucléaire, de nombreux militaires américains sont décédés d'une crise cardiaque. Je pense que N-Kira***** a ordonné à plusieurs de ces personnes d'envoyer l'explosif, et il les a tués une fois ceci fait. Inutile de préciser qu'aucun de leur nom n'est répertorié, expliqua L en ouvrant un ordinateur portable. Par conséquent, je pense que N-Kira n'a besoin que d'un visage pour tuer.

_«__ Ce connard a les yeux ?! __»_

Light luttait pour garder son calme, tandis que L poursuivait son monologue.

- De plus, le message envoyé à Sakura TV a été localisé dans la ville de Washington, ce qui explique pourquoi le message et le bombardement étaient parfaitement synchronisés.

- Donc, N-Kira est en Amérique ?

- Pour ce que nous en savons, il pourrait être déjà parti. Mais il a laissé un message facilement traçable, alors je pense qu'il veut justement être trouvé… de préférence par le vrai Kira.

L lança un regard lourd de significations à Light.

- Même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, je suis probablement en train d'arranger les plans de N-Kira.

- Je ne suis pas Kira, répéta une énième fois Light.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

- C'est ça. Maintenant, je veux que tu visionnes les enregistrements vidéos des derniers jours des militaires, et que tu essayes de trouver si quelqu'un est entré en contact avec chacun d'entre eux.

Light hocha la tête et commença à travailler sur l'ordinateur portable de L.

X

X

Après avoir atteint l'aéroport, L et Light montèrent dans l'avion et rejoignirent les sièges de la première classe, où se trouvait déjà le reste de la cellule d'enquête.

Évidemment, il n'y avait que deux sièges par rangée. Light était destiné à s'asseoir aux côtés de L, pour son plus grand désespoir.

- Tu n'as jamais voyagé hors du Japon, avant. Veux-tu le siège près de la fenêtre ? demanda le détective avec sa curieuse politesse habituelle.

- Oui, merci.

Light s'assit et continua de travailler sur l'ordinateur. Ryûzaki s'assit de sa manière habituelle, les genoux touchant son menton, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Light mit en pause la vidéo avant de sourire.

- Je pense avoir trouvé.

L se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule du châtain, observant attentivement l'écran. L'image exposait un homme vêtu d'un manteau, marchant devant la Maison Blanche, aux côtés d'un militaire.

- L'homme avec la capuche sur la tête était présent dans la quasi-totalité des vidéos. Il est entré en contact avec la plupart des militaires récemment décédés.

- Peux-tu lancer la vidéo ? demanda L en hochant la tête.

Light effectua une pression sur la souris, ce qui provoqua la lecture de l'enregistrement. Sur l'écran, un homme blanc de type américain se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. La main de Light trembla sur la souris, en état de choc.

Au dos du manteau était dessiné un drapeau russe en flammes.

- C'est définitivement lui, conclut L.

Light reporta son attention sur l'écran.

_«__ Il désirait vraiment être trouvé. Est-il juste ambitieux ou complètement fou ? __»_

Une hôtesse de l'air s'avançait dans l'allée.

- L'avion est sur le point de décoller. Veuillez éteindre vos appareils électroniques.

Light ferma le dossier et éteignit l'ordinateur.

_« __Même si j'ai réussi à repérer N-Kira, tout ce que nous savons sur lui actuellement, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un homme adulte blanc, ce qui n'est pas vraiment rare aux __É__tats-Unis. __»_

Une hôtesse de l'air s'arrêta près du siège de Ryûzaki.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, nous allons bientôt décoller et vous devez appliquer les mesures de sécurité appropriées.

Le détective pencha la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai ma ceinture de sécurité.

- La façon dont vous êtes assis présente des risques, répliqua-t-elle sans scrupule.

- Merci pour votre inquiétude, mais je préfère rester comme ça, dit poliment L, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Monsieur, vous devez vous asseoir correctement, soupira l'hôtesse, légèrement agacée.

- Il y a une façon correcte de s'asseoir ? demanda L.

Light l'attira vers lui.

- Fais juste ce qu'elle te dit.

L s'exécuta, une expression aigre sur le visage, tandis que la jeune femme se sauvait. Light se renversa sur son siège, et remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant. Le détective étant généralement courbé ou accroupi, Light n'avait jamais pu comparer leur taille. Et L s'avérait plus grand que lui d'au moins plusieurs centimètres.

L'étrange détective brun boudait toujours lorsque l'avion décolla. Après une vingtaine de minutes, l'hôtesse revint pour proposer les boissons. Elle arriva à leur hauteur, poussant son chariot.

- Que désirez-vous messieurs ?

- De l'eau, demanda Light en choisissant comme à l'ordinaire la boisson la plus saine possible.

Elle tendit au jeune homme sa bouteille puis se tourna vers Ryûzaki.

- Et vous ?

- Vous avez des milkshakes ?

- Euh, non, répondit l'hôtesse, confuse.

- De la glace ?

- Monsieur, je n'ai que de l'eau et des sodas.

Elle semblait agacée.

- Bon, je vais prendre un coca. Est-ce que vous avez du sucre ? demanda-t-il quand elle lui eut tendu sa canette.

- Oui.

Elle lui donna un paquet de sucre.

- Pourrais-je avoir l'intégralité de la boîte plutôt ?

- Vous voulez _tout _?

Ryüzaki acquiesça et l'hôtesse lui donna l'intégralité de son stock de sucre. Il le lui arracha des mains en la remerciant.

Il déplia la petite tablette fixée au siège devant lui et y posa son soda. Light regarda, horrifié, les carrés de sucre se dissoudre les uns après les autres dans la boisson déjà hautement calorique.

Le verre de L ressembla bien vite davantage à un tas de sable brunâtre qu'à un coca. Light lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

- Ryûzaki, comment feras-tu le jour où tu auras du diabète ?

- Je mourrais probablement, Light-kun, dit L en buvant joyeusement son ignominieuse mixture.

Light avala une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

_« C'est répugnant. L causera sa propre mort par crise cardiaque avant qu'aucun Death Note ne puisse s'en charger. »_

Après un moment, le jeune homme détourna le regard et observa par la fenêtre, puis il avança la main pour attraper son verre. Machinalement, il but ce contenu du gobelet en plastique.

Soudainement, Light commença à s'étouffer.

_« Ce n'est pas de l'eau ! »_

Il baissa le regard et découvrit entre ses mains le verre empoisonné de sucre de L.

_« Ryûzaki, enfoiré ! »_

Light toussait violemment.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai vraiment bu, ricana L.

Light porta ses mains à sa gorge.

- Je... n'arrive plus à... respirer...

Ryûzaki rit tandis que Light se tordait sur son siège, suffocant incontrôlablement.

- Viens.

L lui ôta rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité et l'aida à se relever pour le conduire aux toilettes.

Matsuda en sortait tout juste lorsque Light et Ryûzaki se précipitèrent tous les deux dans la petit cabine sanitaire. Le jeune policier resta planté un moment derrière la porte, perturbé.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est trop bizarre. »_

Mais alors que Matsuda s'apprêtait à regagner sa place, il entendit Light tousser de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'était vraiment dégueulasse, Ryûzaki ! Nous étions en public !

_« Hein ? »_

Matsuda décida de rester et d'écouter aux portes. Light continuait de se plaindre.

- Génial, maintenant, j'ai ce goût immonde dans la bouche.

- Je ne suis en rien responsable de ce que tu mets dans ta bouche, répondit la voix de L.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien m'enfoncer cette horreur dans la gorge toi-même, vu la façon dont tu l'as mise devant moi !

Matsuda en eut le souffle coupé.

_« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont en train de... »_

- Je suppose qu'on finit par s'y habituer, soupira L.

- Évidemment que TOI, tu aimes ça ! Tu adores avoir ça dans ta bouche ! C'est tout ce que tu avales !

- Peut-être que tu finiras pas aimer ça autant que moi.

Matsuda était complètement abasourdi.

_« Incroyable... Ils seraient donc gays ? »_

C'est alors que Monsieur Yagami lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Matsuda ?

- Ah !

Il sursauta, nerveux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Soîchiro.

- Mais oui ! Tout est parfaitement normal et gai dans le monde ! répondit Matsuda, hystérique.

- … Okay.

Le père de Light regagna son siège.

Puis Light et Ryûzaki sortirent des toilettes et trouvèrent un Matsuda totalement paniqué.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous là, Matsuda ? demanda L.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, je le jure ! s'écria immédiatement le jeune policier.

Light croisa les bras.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu devrais en parler à ton père quand tu te sentiras prêt, Light-kun ! Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, mais je promets que je garderais ton secret !

- Mon secret ?

Light semblait soudainement inquiet.

Matsuda se rua vers sa place tandis que Light et Ryûzaki restaient devant la porte des toilettes, éberlués. Light se tourna vers le détective comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait une réponse. L esquissa un sourire, essayant de retenir son fou-rire.

* * *

**N-Kira : **Nous avons modifié ça par rapport à l'original, uniquement par souci de beauté, on va dire. Dans la version anglaise, il s'agit de « New Kira » qui est bien plus classe que « Nouveau Kira. »

On se revoit la semaine prochaine ! On vous aime tous ! :)

PS : Je vous ORDONNE d'aller lire « Deadly Sins », une fiction de **PinkyDuck**, une fille très gentille que je bêta-lis.

_**Amy & Nepsis.**_


	7. Peut-être

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu :** Euuuuh. Je sais pas quoi raconter, à part que je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, même s'il est clair que ce ne sera pas une super journée. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **And we are in America ! A partir de là, l'histoire va devenir un sacré truc, je vous le dis moi. Ca va swinguer grave ! Pour ma part, je vais de ce pas m'atteler à la traduction du chapitre treize parce que c'est pas le tout de poster, mais faut bosser avant ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre VII : Peut-être.**

* * *

Après ce voyage aussi étrange que douloureux, Light, L et l'intégralité de la petite cellule d'enquête japonaise réservèrent un hôtel pour la nuit. Chacun obtint une chambre individuelle, excepté Light qui devait en permanence être surveillé par L.

En entrant, Light s'assit sur son lit, à côté de celui de L.

- Ryûzaki, je n'ai pas pu expliquer à Misa ce qu'il se passait. Je dois l'appeler.

L'interpellé installait déjà son ordinateur sur le bureau.

- Tu _dois_ l'appeler ? N'en as-tu pas envie ?

- Bien sûr que si, je le veux ! Elle ne sait même pas où je suis actuellement !

Pas tout à fait convaincu, Ryûzaki s'accroupit sur son lit.

- D'accord. Mais tu dois mettre le haut-parleur pour que je puisse entendre tout ce qui sera dit.

L lui tendit un portable. Light composa le numéro et aussitôt, la voix de Misa brailla dans l'écouteur.

- Coucou ! C'est Misa-Misa !

_« Sa voix est tellement chiante. »_

- Misa, c'est Light, répondit ce dernier avec une mauvaise volonté visible.

- Oh ! Light ! Misa a essayé de t'appeler ! Misa est entrée dans ta maison et a fouillé dans tes affaires ! Où es-tu ? Tu manques à Misa, mon Light adoré…

La jeune fille était intarissable. Light bouillait intérieurement alors que Ryûzaki semblait s'amuser.

- Misa, commença Light, je suis actuellement en Amérique avec Ryûzaki et nous…

- QUOI ? Tu es parti t'amuser avec ce pervers sans Misa ?

Elle hurlait dans le téléphone.

- Je suis un pervers ? murmura L, confus.

- Ryûzaki, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à écouter la conversation de deux amoureux, espèce de pervers ! glapit Misa.

Light interrompit sa complainte.

- Misa, je suis avec lui parce que nous sommes sur la piste d'un Nouveau Kira.

- Oh, lâcha-t-elle après un silence. Et que penses l'amoureux de Misa de ce nouveau Kira ?

- C'est un sale enfoiré qui n'a rien en commun avec le premier ou le second Kira.

- Oui, Misa est d'accord ! Oups, Misa a une séance photo dans quelques minutes !

Light soupira de soulagement.

- D'accord, au revoir Misa.

- À bientôt, Misa t'aim…

Light raccrocha avant la fin de la phrase. L récupéra le téléphone avec un sourire sadique.

- Ce n'était pas très romantique de ta part, Light-kun.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, détective pervers, rétorqua Light en s'allongeant sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

Ryûzaki marmonna quelque chose comme « Je ne suis pas un pervers » en se dirigeant vers le mini-bar. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent tous les deux un grand bruit à l'extérieur.

Le détective abandonna le mini-bar et ouvrit la porte. Matsuda était agenouillé juste derrière, un verre contre l'oreille, visiblement en train de les espionner.

- Matsuda, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demande calmement L.

- Non, j'étais juste…

Le policier cacha le verre derrière son dos. L croisa les bras et attendit. Matsuda se releva avant de parler, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien que Light et toi partagiez la même chambre. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je jure que je ne dirais rien, mais la chambre de tout le monde est à côté de la vôtre et… enfin…

- Attends, articula Light en dévisageant Matsuda, qu'est-ce que tu imagines que nous faisons, Ryûzaki et moi ?

L sourit.

- Matsuda, vous devriez rentrer. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Puis le détective s'installa sur une chaise, observant attentivement la scène. Le jeune policier referma la porte derrière lui.

- Light-kun, je connais ton secret.

- Quel secret ?

Light paraissait vraiment agité.

- Une seconde, les arrêta Ryûzaki.

Il ouvrit le micro-onde et en retira un énorme saladier de pop-corn avant de se rasseoir.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez reprendre.

Light lui jeta un regard courroucé.

_« C'est un jeu pour lui ou quoi ? »_

- Light, je suis au courant de ta relation « particulière » avec Ryûzaki, expliqua soudain Matsuda.

- Je... pardon ? s'écria Light avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler de travers.

- Je suis désolé, s'exclama Matsuda, je vous ai entendu dans les toilettes, après que… enfin… tu ais mis quelque chose appartenant à Ryûzaki dans ta bouche mais je jure que je ne dirais rien !

- Attends, tu penses que j'ai… Ah ! Light se couvrit la bouche de dégoût. Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça !

Matsuda posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Light.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as plus besoin de le nier.

- Non, je te dis que rien de ce que tu penses n'est arrivé ! insista Light. Tu as mal compris ce que nous disions !

- C'est bon, je ne te juge pas, sourit Matsuda en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

- Mais tu es bouché ma parole ! hurla Light, hors de lui. Pour la dernière fois…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au moment précis où Light terminait sa phrase, à la limite de l'hystérie :

**« JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! »**

Monsieur Yagami se tenait devant la porte ouverte, un air choqué sur le visage. Light sentit son cœur rater un battement. Seuls les insupportables craquements des pop-corn de Ryûzaki résonnaient dans ce silence de mort.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda le policier, toujours stupéfait.

Light et Matsuda restèrent silencieux.

- Matsuda pense que j'entretiens une relation homosexuelle avec votre fils, annonça L de but en blanc.

Light s'agita nerveusement.

_« L, je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de dire ça. »_

- Mais ces accusations sont fausses, je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec votre fils, continua le détective.

Ryûzaki mâchait nonchalamment ses friandises.

- D'accord. Sôichirô hocha lentement la tête. C'est toujours bon à savoir. On y va, Matsuda.

- Ou... oui, monsieur.

Le jeune policier suivit son chef hors de la chambre d'hôtel, laissant L et Light seuls. L'adolescent attrapa un oreiller sur son lit et le lança sur Ryûzaki.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! hurla-t-il.

Le brun dévia la trajectoire du coussin avec son bol de pop-corn.

- Quoi ? Je lui ai dit que ces accusations étaient erronées.

- Je sais ! Mais c'est la façon dont tu l'as...

Light s'interrompit, un sentiment de colère s'emparant de lui.

- En reconnaissant les accusations, j'ai laissé entendre que c'était quelque chose de possible, proposa L.

- Exactement ! Ne refais jamais ça !

- Tout le monde ne ressent pas le besoin de mentir pour se protéger, Light-kun.

Le détective avala un pop-corn.

- Plus tu es sur la défensive, plus tu parais suspect.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? râla Light.

- Je ne vais pas commencer à me disputer avec toi, Light-kun. Mon travail consiste à prouver que tu es bel et bien Kira, pas que tu es homosexuel. Peu importe le pourcentage de facilité à attester ce dernier point.

_« Si seulement je pouvais te buter. »_

Light se contint et s'assit sur son lit, frustré. L alluma son ordinateur portable et cliqua sur la souris à plusieurs reprises.

- Au fait Light-kun, le criminel volontaire pour tester la règle des treize jours a inscrit son nom hier dans le Death Note.

_« Je te hais. »_

Light se renversa en arrière.

- Tu dis cela comme si ça devait me toucher.

- Hum.

Ryûzaki cliqua sur une autre fenêtre.

- Regarde Light-kun ! Il y a la Gay Pride à San Francisco !

- Va te faire foutre.

Light jeta à nouveau son oreiller sur la tête de Ryûzaki. Le détective sourit.

- Tu es si prévisible à certains moments, Light-kun. Les sujets personnels te mettent vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je vais dormir.

Light se glissa aussitôt sous les couvertures.

- Tu es bien trop énervé, Light-kun. Je doute que tu t'endormes aisément.

_« Je te déteste, encore plus quand tu as raison. »_

L le fixait de ses grands yeux écarquillés.

- Je sais que tu es un excellent menteur. Et à vrai dire, je trouve extrêmement amusant que tu sois si mauvais pour mentir sur un seul sujet. Alors, cela te dérange vraiment ? insista L.

- Laisse tomber, Ryûzaki. Tu sais, tu n'es pas totalement libre de tout soupçon, non plus. Tu sembles l'accepter un peu trop facilement, revendiqua l'adolescent.

- Tu veux dire... que je suis homosexuel ?

Les lèvres de Light s'ouvrirent brusquement.

- Tu l'es...?

- Eh bien, c'est ce que tu insinues, en tout cas. Néanmoins, j'avoue que l'idée ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Light se redressa en état de choc.

_« Pourquoi est-il si ouvert à tout ça ? »_

L ne sembla même pas remarquer la réaction de Light, se contentant de taper continuellement sur son stupide ordinateur. La curiosité de Light avait atteint son apogée.

- Ryûzaki, es-tu homosexuel ?

- Peut-être, annonça-t-il sans détourner les yeux de son écran.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pensez-vous que Ryûzaki est homosexuel ? :)

_**Amy & Nepsis.**_


	8. Le nouveau message de Kira

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu :** Bouh ! Je suis une traductrice horrible qui n'avance plus la traduction du chapitre treize depuis presque trois semaines. Tapez-moi, ça va me remotiver. T-T

**(Death !) Note d'Amy :** Amy est toute cassée partout mais Amy vous présente avec des cernes comme des valises sous les yeux le chapitre huit. Et d'ailleurs, cette histoire est trop cool, et vos deux traductrices aussi, même si y'en a une des deux qui est juste bonne à se rouler sous une couette. Merci de nous lire et puis sinon, eh bien, il fait froid dehors, ne vous enrhumez pas comme moi ! Yeah !**_  
_**

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre VIII : Le nouveau message de Kira.**

* * *

_« Je dois donc capturer N-Kira avec l'aide de L, avant que l'expérience des treize jours n'arrive à son terme. Ensuite, Rem pourra enfin le tuer. »_

Light était assis aux côtés de L dans une camionnette, tandis que son esprit continuait de réfléchir intensément. Les autres membres de la cellule d'enquête étaient également dans le véhicule. À présent, il pouvait sentir les regards insistants sur lui et L de la part de son père et Matsuda.

_« Maudit sois-tu, L. »_

À ce moment précis, Light ne désirait rien d'autre qu'étrangler L. Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta et ses occupants descendirent rapidement.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'édifice gouvernemental, L annonça :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons rencontrer le chef de la cellule d'enquête américaine chargée de l'affaire Kira.

- Ryûzaki, tu ne dois pas rester caché d'habitude lorsque tu communiques avec des étrangers ? demanda Light.

- Oui, en effet. Néanmoins, dans cette situation désastreuse, je dois faire quelques exceptions. Plus je serais prudent, plus nous mettrons de temps à arrêter Kira, ce qui entraînera la mort d'encore plus de gens, répondit L.

Light hocha la tête.

_- _Plus vite nous le capturerons, mieux ce sera.

_« Je dois stopper l'autre salaud avant que les treize jours ne s'achèvent, de toute façon. »_

La cellule d'enquête marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, jusqu'à finalement atteindre une porte en bois sur laquelle était marqué : « M. Harrison, chef du A.K.I ».

L frappa à la porte et déclara en anglais :

- Monsieur Harrison, je suis Ryûzaki, puis-je entrer ?

Une minute passa, et ils ne reçurent aucune réponse. Le détective commençait à s'inquiéter, il ouvrit donc la porte.

- Monsieur Harrison... ?

Matsuda laissa échapper un cri, tandis que les autres policiers faisaient marche arrière. Light était totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

Sur le mur, un message était écrit avec du sang.

Et il y avait un vieil homme, sans doute monsieur Harrison, le corps étalé sur la table, une substance rouge tâchant ses vêtements.

- N-Kira est arrivé avant nous, déclara L d'un ton neutre, avant de s'avancer vers le cadavre.

Les gardes de sécurité américains se précipitèrent sur les lieux du crime et ils sortirent leurs armes.

- Sortez tout de suite !

L prit une carte dans sa poche, tout en affirmant en anglais :

- Je suis un détective travaillant sur l'affaire Kira.

- Laissez-moi vérifier ça, dit-il en lisant le badge avec étonnement.

- Vous travaillez pour... L ?

- En effet. Maintenant, apportez-moi toutes les caméras de sécurité dans ce bâtiment qui ont enregistré mon visage, ordonna L.

- Oui, monsieur.

Les gardes de sécurités s'éloignèrent pour accomplir les tâches ordonnées par le célèbre détective.

- Lorsque les autres vigiles arriveront, tout le monde devra montrer son badge de police, indiqua L.

Puis il rangea sa carte et poursuivit son inspection. Même si Light voulait le tuer, il était impressionné par le pouvoir du nom de L.

_« Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de se présenter en tant que L, et tout le monde fait ce qu'il demande. »_

Ryûzaki regarda avec attention le sanglant message.

- Light-kun, peux-tu venir lire avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, dit l'adolescent en s'avançant lui.

Le message était écrit en anglais : **« L, saviez-vous que les humains ne sont pas autorisés à pleurer les ordures ? »**

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

- Tu penses que c'est une sorte de code ? demanda Light après s'être tourné vers L.

- Possible.

Le détective réfléchit un instant.

- Tout dépend de ce qu'il veut dire par « ordures. »

X

X

La cause de la mort de monsieur Harrison fut ensuite examinée par des professionnels, qui conclurent tous qu'il avait écrit avec son propre sang sur le mur, avant de succomber à une crise cardiaque.

_« C'est encore l'œuvre de N-Kira. »_

L relisait le rapport d'enquête sur son ordinateur.

De l'autre côté de la chambre d'hôtel, Light cherchait désespérément quelque chose à l'intérieur du mini-bar, un air mécontent sur le visage.

L éteint son ordinateur.

- Cette nourriture n'est pas assez saine pour toi ?

- Tu as juste de la malbouffe, répliqua Light en jetant un regard à une pile de bonbons.

- Ceux-là ne sont pas bons, il y a des fruits à l'intérieur, dit L d'un ton sombre.

- Les pommes d'amour ne comptent pas comme des fruits, Ryûzaki. Light claqua la petite porte du bar. Il est déjà cinq heures et je n'ai pas eu quelque chose de décent à manger de la journée.

- Je t'ai offert du pop-corn à midi, répliqua L.

- Je déteste le pop-corn.

L'adolescent croisa les bras et lança un regard _meurtrier_ à L. Le détective se remémora la nuit dernière.

_« Est-ce que Light-kun est toujours en colère à cause de ça ? Qui aurait cru que Kira était si sensible... »_

L soupira. De façon inattendue, Light se dirigea vers le bureau où L était assis.

- Avant notre départ pour les États-Unis, tu m'avais dit que tu me fournirais tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

_- _Oui, je crois avoir dit quelque chose comme ça.

_« Même si je parlais surtout de vêtements. »_

- Et tu es déjà sorti en public de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas m'emmener dans un endroit où il y a de la vraie nourriture ? insista Light. Tu pourras toujours me surveiller pendant que je mange, et toi, tu n'auras qu'à commander un truc sucré.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène au restaurant ?

Light détourna les yeux.

- Ce serait l'idée, oui.

_« Il est mal à l'aise ? Ah... La plupart des gens vont au restaurant pour des rendez-vous galants. Light-kun est si facilement perturbé. »_

- D'accord, L se leva. Allons-y.

Light sembla surpris par l'accord soudain du détective.

- Light-kun ? Je pensais que tu avais faim.

Le détective saisit son téléphone et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

X

X

Le taxi conduisit L et Light jusqu'à un axe particulièrement encombré où s'alignaient de multiples restaurants. L demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter et d'attendre leur retour avant de sortir du véhicule, bientôt imité par Light. Ils commencèrent à déambuler le long de la rue envahie de fast-food.

- Alors Light-kun, où veux-tu manger ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescent en observant les enseignes aux noms anglais.

L lui montra un restaurant à la façade bigarrée.

- Pourquoi pas celui-là, « Bad Billy's » ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ?

- Aucune idée, mais regarde comme c'est coloré !

L s'avançait déjà vers le bâtiment clinquant.

Light se précipita à sa suite.

- Ryûzaki, attends-moi !

X

X

La musique chez « Bad Billy's » était douloureusement forte. Presque tous les clients du restaurant semblaient être des hommes, et dansaient sur la piste ou buvaient un verre au comptoir.

_« C'est vraiment étrange. »_

L regarda deux hommes assez peu vêtus danser ensemble.

- Ryûzaki, nous devrions sortir d'ici, déclara Light en l'agrippant violemment par le bras.

- Pourquoi ? Nous venons juste d'entrer !

- C'est un bar gay ! La voix de l'adolescent semblait paniquée.

- Ah, c'est donc pour ça qu'ils dansent ensemble, remarqua calmement L comme si cela ne l'affectait pas.

- Je veux partir maintenant !

Light tira plus fort sur son bras.

Un couple d'hommes visiblement américains s'approcha de Light et L comme s'ils inspectaient les nouveaux venus. L'un des deux était blond, avec un polo rose et un pantalon noir extrêmement moulant. L'autre était plus grand, et arborait une crête d'un violet vif.

Le blond s'arrêta près de Light et lui parla en anglais.

- D'où viens-tu, mon chou ?

Light recula comme si les deux hommes menaçaient de l'attaquer à tout moment.

- Nous venons du Japon, répondit L à sa place.

- Oh, c'est tellement exotique... J'adore les Asiatiques, déclara l'homme à la crête en s'approchant.

Light recula davantage, et cela inquiéta L.

_« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effrayé. Ça ne lui va pas du tout. »_

L enroula son bras autour de Light.

- Désolé les mecs. Il est déjà pris, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à aimer les Asiatiques, vous savez.

L pouvait presque sentir la colère exsuder de l'adolescent à ses côtés.

- Oh...

Les deux hommes paraissaient déçus, mais ils cessèrent de tourner autour de Light et s'éloignèrent.

X

X

Dès que L et Light furent sortis du « Bad Billy's », l'adolescent se tourna vers L.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

- Je ne savais que c'était un bar gay ! se défendit le détective.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais de ce que tu as dit à ces deux...

Le visage de Light s'empourpra de gêne.

- J'ai dit ça pour t'aider, rappela L.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! cria Light.

- Oh, arrête, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi terrifié depuis que je te connais ! Enfin, je ne peux pas te blâmer, ils te tournaient autour comme deux chiennes en chaleur.

Light gifla violemment L à ces mots.

- Ramène moi immédiatement à l'hôtel.

- Je croyais que tu avais faim.

La joue de L rougissait là où il l'avait frappé.

- Ça m'a coupé l'appétit. De toute façon, je déteste être avec toi quand nous devons allons à l'extérieur.

_« Ça fait mal. »_

Ces mots avaient blessé L plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne sentait même plus la brûlure de son coup précédent tant il était désormais habité par une douleur nouvelle et inattendue.

- Parfait Light, retournons à la voiture.

X

X

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. L prit place dans le véhicule sans ajouter un mot et regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, refusant de faire face au petit génie assis à ses côtés. Light observa la détective.

_« Est-ce que L boude ? Je sais que je l'ai frappé, mais cet enfoiré m'avait humilié ! »_

Alors Light l'imita et fixa la route par la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Soudain, L lui tendit son ordinateur.

- Tu as encore du travail, dit-il. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu es là non ? En dehors du fait que tu sois Kira, évidemment.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Ryûzaki ? Tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été dur avec toi ces derniers temps, admit L. Tu étais sur le point de me tuer, Light-kun, je le sais. Le fait que mon seul ami ait tenté de me tuer m'énerve un peu, je te l'accorde.

L jeta un regard à Light.

- Alors j'ai commencé à te provoquer en frappant là où je savais que ça te ferait mal, continua-t-il.

_« C'est donc pour cela qu'il fait exprès de m'embarrasser avec ces histoires d'homosexualité. »_

Light acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne sachant que faire face à l'honnêteté brute de L. Une franchise dont Light se savait incapable... tout en l'admirant profondément.

- Mais nous avons réellement du travail, ajouta L.

Une franchise qui l'énervait tout autant par sa rudesse. Il cligna des yeux, agacé.

- Je m'y mets.

Il allumait l'ordinateur lorsque son estomac gargouilla furieusement. L sourit et ordonna au chauffeur de s'arrêter au drive d'un restaurant.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça le chauffeur en se garant.

- Merci.

Light s'entendit parler avant que son orgueil ne l'en empêche.

- Pas de souci, Light-kun, répliqua joyeusement L.

Malgré ses incroyables capacités de déni, Light se sentit également soulagé, et après une courte attente dans la file du drive, Light récupéra sa salade au poulet.

- Conduisez-nous aussi vite que possible à l'Église Catholique de Roosevelt Street, ordonna aussitôt l'adolescent.

L le dévisagea, interloqué.

- Light-kun, qu'est-ce que tu...

- J'ai compris le message dans le bureau de Monsieur Harisson. Je sais où nous devons nous rendre.

* * *

J'adore ce chapitre ! Pas vous, que pensez-vous du fameux bar gay ? :D

Et la question existentielle du jour : Pensez-vous que L en a profité pour toucher les fesses de Light alors que le petit chou se faisait draguer ? :D

_**Amy & Nepsis.**_


	9. Promesse

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu :** Bouh ! Vos reviews m'ont remotivée à mort ! :D J'ai pratiquement fini de traduire le chapitre quatorze. :) Je vous aime toutes, merci infiniment pour vos reviews.

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **Un jour, la fac me tuera. Mais pas aujourd'hui, y'a traduction.

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes**

**EllieHullie : **Mais, merci à toi de nous lire. :) Nous allons bien évidemment continuer, on s'éclate vraiment à traduire cette petite chose qui commence à devenir assez populaire. :)

**MetM**** :** La voici. ^^ Merci pour ta review. :3

_Bonne lecture à vous deux ! Ainsi qu'à vous autres ; qui se cachent derrière vos écrans ! Si si, je vous vois ! :)_

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre IX : Promesse**

* * *

La voiture s'avança dans la rue tandis que Light tendait l'ordinateur à L, installé sur le siège avant.

- Il y a une église chrétienne qui officie ce soir en mémoire des victimes du nouveau Kira.

L prit l'ordinateur et observa l'article qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

- Donc, tu penses que N-Kira va attaquer cette église ?

- Oui. Si j'étais Kira, je voudrais d'une certaine façon justifier mes meurtres. Ça ne serait pas surprenant que N-Kira considère ses victimes comme des « déchets ». Il a d'ailleurs dit que les humains ne devraient pas s'abaisser à pleurer les « ordures »...

Ryûzaki décrocha en hâte son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- C'est L, dit-il. Envoyez toutes les équipes de police disponibles le plus vite possible à l'Église Orthodoxe de Roosevelt Street. Assurez-vous qu'ils portent tous un masque, car il est probable que le nouveau Kira soit sur les lieux.

Il raccrocha.

_« Il a vraiment confiance en mon avis... »_

- Ryûzaki, je n'ai actuellement aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, rappela Light.

- Certes, mais tu crois qu'il est là-bas, et c'est suffisant pour moi, déclara L en se tournant vers le chauffeur. Vous êtes autorisé à dépasser la vitesse limite autorisée, vous êtes avec la police, l'informa-t-il.

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

Le conducteur appuya fermement sur l'accélérateur. La voiture bondit et prit de la vitesse, faisant crisser les roues à chaque tournant. Ils parvinrent finalement à atteindre Roosevelt Street, et le véhicule se gara devant l'église orthodoxe.

L'édifice était assez imposant, et de multiples vitraux, très hauts, parsemaient ses façades. Une foule compacte était rassemblé sur les marches de l'église, portant des cierges en hommage aux disparus. Tout semblait normal.

Light soupira de soulagement.

_« C'est la première fois que je suis heureux d'avoir tort. »_

Mais soudain, un drapeau russe hissé sur un mat s'enflamma. Le feu consuma sans pitié le drapeau et la foule commença à paniquer.  
Puis, Light aperçut quelques individus s'écrouler sur le sol en crispant les mains sur leur torse.

_« Il tue des civils ! Connard de N-Kira ! »_

Light jaillit de la voiture et se précipita vers le chaos ambiant.

- Light-kun, attends ! hurla Ryûzaki derrière lui.

Heureusement, l'adolescent portait sa veste et il rabattit immédiatement sa capuche sur sa tête afin de couvrir la plus grande partie de son visage.

- Le troisième Kira est ici ! Que tout le monde couvre son visage et s'en aille ! hurla Light en anglais à l'intention de la foule.

Seule la moitié des civils l'entendirent et suivirent ses instructions. Alors Light s'enfonça un peu plus au milieu de ce capharnaüm humain en continuant de les inciter à fuir.

Tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin au travers de la foule paniquée, il croisa un nombre sans cesse croissant de cadavres.

_« Enfoiré de N-Kira, bafouer ainsi mon nom ! »_

Mais déjà, Light atteignait l'entrée de l'église et s'arrêta net, sous le choc.

Derrière les portes ouvertes, il n'y avait que des cadavres grimaçant s'étalant à perte de vue, empilés les uns sur les autres.

_« C'est… n'importe quoi… »_

Light voulut s'éloigner des lieux, mais un homme agonisant s'effondra sur lui et l'adolescent tomba. Il se releva rapidement pour dégager le corps qui l'écrasait, cependant, tandis qu'il agissait, sa capuche s'était rabattue en arrière. Il la rattrapa hâtivement dans son dos pour la remettre correctement.

Soudain, Light sentit le tranchant glacé d'une lame pressée contre sa gorge, et une voix masculine, derrière lui, lui parla en anglais.

- Lève-toi et ne te retourne pas.

_« Et merde. »_

Le jeune homme se redressa. L'homme derrière lui maintint le couteau sous son menton avant de le pousser en avant, à l'intérieur de l'église. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un grand fracas. À l'extérieur, on commençait à entendre les sirènes des voitures de police.

_« Ils sont trop en retard… »_

Light observa les cadavres qui s'amassaient devant lui.

- Savent-ils que tu es Kira, Light Yagami ? chuchota la voix dans son dos.

Light tiqua.

_« Bordel de merde, comment a-t-il… »_

Et il comprit.

- Tu ne peux pas voir mon espérance de vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

N-Kira gardait la lame pressée contre la gorge de Light d'une seule main. De l'autre, il saisit le menton de Light pour tourner sa tête vers lui.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Kira soit si jeune. Tu es le premier, n'est-ce pas ?

Light dégagea son visage de l'étreinte de son ravisseur.

- Ne me touche pas.

N-Kira passa son bras autour de la taille de Light.

- Je viens à peine de te trouver ! La dernière chose dont j'ai envie est de te laisser partir…

L'adolescent entendit un grand « bang ! » se fracasser contre les portes, en dehors de l'église.

_« Oh bordel, il a dû fermer les portes ! »_

N-Kira pressait Light si près de lui que l'adolescent pouvait presque sentir cet enfoiré respirer dans son cou.

- J'aurais aimé t'emmener avec moi, déclara le psychopathe. Mais puisque la police est arrivée, ça risque d'être compromis. Je veux que tu viennes me retrouver plus tard, Light Yagami. Si tu désobéis, c'est moi qui te trouverais.

Brutalement, Light sentit quelque chose d'incroyablement dur heurter l'arrière de son crâne, puis tout devint noir.

X

x

Lorsque Light se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet de L. Ce dernier le bombarda de questions en tout genres.

- Light-kun, tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin d'aller chez le médecin ?

- Quoi ?

Light se redressa sur son lit, et réalisa qu'il était de nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel. Tous les membres de la cellule d'enquête se tenaient dans la pièce, excepté L, qui lui était assis sur le lit aux côtés de Light.

Le père de l'adolescent eut l'air soulagé.

- Nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient dans l'église. Ton corps était étalé au milieu de dizaines d'autres cadavres, c'est pourquoi nous avons cru un instant que...

_« Ils pensaient que j'étais mort... »_

Matsuda ajouta :

- Ryûzaki a paniqué. Il a commencé à jurer, et à imaginer des plans pour tuer N-Kira le plus douloureusement possible...

Monsieur Yagami écrasa le pied du jeune policier afin de le faire taire.

_« Vraiment... ? »_

Light dévisagea L, mais il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Avez-vous capturé N-Kira ? Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, mais je sais qu'il était là.

Sôichirô Yagami secoua la tête.

- Non, quand nous avons réussi à nous introduire dans l'église, il s'était déjà échappé.

- Merde.

Light plaça ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Je vais te chercher de la glace, dit doucement L en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

- Light-kun, Ryûzaki te surveillait tout le temps quand tu étais inconscient ! Il est resté avec toi neuf heures d'affilée, alors que tout le monde était déjà couché ! affirma joyeusement Matsuda.

Light scruta son père d'un air sceptique. Malheureusement, celui-ci hocha à contrecœur la tête, confirmant les paroles de Matsuda.

L revint et donna la glace à Light.

- Tiens, Light-kun.

- Merci.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard interrogateur. Matsuda posa sa main sur son cœur et déclara d'un ton innocent :

- Qui aurait cru que leur relation serait si belle !

Light dévisagea haineusement le stupide agent.

_- Matsuda..._

Soichirô claqua la tête du jeune policier.

- Laisse tomber !

Matsuda conserva tristement la bouche fermée.

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, Light, déclara son père.

Les policiers quittèrent la chambre, tandis que le châtain posait délicatement la glace sur son front.

L s'assit à côté de Light, toujours de la même façon étrange.

- C'est N-Kira qui t'a fait ça, non ?

- Oui.

Alors qu'il répondait, le visage de L se crispa de colère. Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Et il a vu ton visage, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Sait-il que tu es Kira ?

_« Seul L pouvait comprendre ça rapidement... »_

_- _Je ne suis pas Kira, affirma Light.

L soupira.

- Est-il prêt à te forcer de te joindre à lui ?

_« Me forcer ?! »_

L'esprit de Light s'affola.

_« Techniquement, N-Kira peut me tuer à tous moments. Et il a dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher... Merde ! »_

L, lassé d'attendre, répéta sa question :

- Est-il prêt à te forcer de...

- Je ne suis pas Kira et je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait que je me joigne à lui.

- Alors pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué ?

Light ne répondit pas, principalement parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir.

- Light-kun, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me donnes pas d'informations.

- Je ne suis pas Kira, affirma obstinément Light, et puisque je ne suis pas Kira, rien de toute cela ne me concerne. Et même si j'étais Kira, bordel, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te foutre, qu'il me tue ou pas ?

Avec son honnêteté habituelle, L déclara :

- Parce que je tiens à toi.

Light resta paralysé, complètement sous le choc.

_« Non, L, TU NE PEUX PAS dire ça. »_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, L tendit la main pour vérifier que la plaie de Light allait mieux.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de le repousser.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais seul avec N-Kira, supplia doucement l'adolescent.

L sourit.

- Je te le promets, Light-kun. Plus jamais.

* * *

Ce chapitre est trop mignon ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Nous avons eu beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire ! On vous aime !

_**Amy & Nepsis.**_


	10. Massacre en prison

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu : **Les enfants, on n'en peut plus. Hier, c'était mon anniversaire, et j'ai passé la soirée à bosser sur le chapitre quinze. Et oui. Remerciez-moi, je vous prie. x) Plus sérieusement, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer ce chapitre, et le personnage qui va apparaître. :) Bonne lecture !

**(Death !) Note d'Amy :** Saviez-vous qu'on a inventé les contrôles de Statistiques spécialement pour obliger les étudiants de LEA à faire des maths ? Non ? Bah moi je vous le dis. Un jour, les types qui ont inventé cette filière, ils étaient bourrés, et ils ont fait un concours des idées pour "faire chier les élèves". Et ils ont tous gagnés.  
Sinon, je sors mes avirons, je vous fais plein de bisous pour toutes vos reviews, et je pars ramer dans mon exposé d'espagnol !

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre X : Massacre en prison.**

* * *

L s'était éloigné pour quelques heures de son « distributeur de diabète », laissant Light seul dans la chambre d'hôtel. Bien sûr, la porte avait été verrouillée après son départ. L'étrange attitude sur-protectrice de Ryûzaki avait commencé à se manifester de diverses manières. Il lui demandait sans cesse comment allait sa blessure à la tête, faisait en sorte de satisfaire ses moindres désirs, allant jusqu'à rajouter des serrures sur la porte d'entrée, et il avait même placé un dispositif de suivi sur ses vêtements.

Ce qui agaçait le plus Light, c'était qu'il appréciait ces attentions beaucoup trop aimables de la part du détective.

L'adolescent chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit et il traversa la pièce, pour s'installer devant l'ordinateur portable de L. Il s'assit face à l'écran et remarqua un e-mail dans une fenêtre réduite.

Par curiosité, il cliqua dessus et se rendit compte qu'il venait de Watari.

_« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas venu avec nous aux États-Unis. Qu'a-t-il pu bien faire pendant tout ce temps ? » _

Light fit curieusement défiler l'e-mail initialement prévu pour L.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? retentit une voix derrière lui.

Light tressaillit.

_« Merde ! Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer ! »_

Le châtain fit face à L avec un sourire nerveux. Le détective se rua vers lui et ferma l'ordinateur.

- C'est privé, Light-kun.

- Je sais, désolé...

- Jusqu'où as-tu lu ? l'interrompit L.

- Rien du tout, je n'ai fait que survoler le texte, répondit honnêtement Light, pour une fois. Je sais juste que le message venait de Watari.

- Et tu sais à qui il était destiné ?

Il y avait un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

- Toi.

Light brisa le contact visuel.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu allé le lire ?

_« L est réellement en colère pour ça ? Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans ce message ? »_

- Je ne sais pas. Je me demandais où Watari était...

- Il travaille sur une affaire importante, répondit-il vaguement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Light.

- Plus importante que celle de Kira ? répliqua l'adolescent en fixant L.

- Pas tout à fait, mais c'est quelque chose que seul Watari peut faire.

Ryûzaki s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit un sachet de bonbons.

_« Quoi ? Quelque chose que seul Watari peut faire ? Il connaît L depuis longtemps, peut-être que c'est une affaire personnelle. Comme sa famille ou... Non, pour des dizaines de raisons, L ne mêlerait jamais un membre de sa famille à Kira... »_

Light regarda Ryûzaki avaler joyeusement un bonbon aux couleurs vives.

Soudain, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et Matsuda entra en trombe.

- Vite, allumez la télévision ! C'est N-Kira !

Le détective attrapa immédiatement la télécommande et pressa le bouton rouge.

Sur CNN, la journaliste annonça en anglais :

- Le nouveau Kira a encore frappé. Cette fois, il s'est attaqué à sept prisons différentes, toutes dans les environs du nord-est américain.

L'écran montra plusieurs images de milliers de détenus décédés.

- Les criminels de ces prisons sont tous morts d'une crise cardiaque dans la même heure. Parfois, certains membres du personnel ont également été tués. Toutes les vidéos capturées par les caméras et les données informatiques ont été supprimées. Beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'il ne peut s'agir que de l'œuvre du nouveau Kira, apparu il y a quelques jours.

L se leva et attrapa son ordinateur portable.

- Nous devons y aller. Viens, Light-kun.

Le concerné s'empressa de le suivre, un Matsuda paniqué fermant la marche.

_« N-Kira recommence déjà ses attaques ? Dans sept prisons différentes en même temps ? Non, c'est impossible, tout ça doit avoir été planifié ! »_

X

X

Après un long trajet d'une heure, Light et L avaient finalement atteint leur destination : l'une des sept prisons attaquées. L'immense bâtiment américain avait des centaines de véhicules de police garées sur tout le périmètre.

Toute la cellule d'enquête était sortie précipitamment de la voiture aux vitres teintées.

Light regardait Ryûzaki montrer constamment sa fausse carte d'identité pour obtenir l'approbation de la police américaine.

Un agent désigna Light du doigt et demanda dans sa langue maternelle :

- Où est le badge de ce gosse ?

_« Gosse ? Je dois avoir l'air trop jeune pour être policier... »_

Le « gosse » s'apprêta à sortir un mensonge, comme à son habitude, mais L intervint.

- C'est mon assistant et un ami personnel de L, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Light.

_« La seconde partie était-elle vraiment nécessaire ? »_

L'adolescent hocha simplement la tête et suivit L jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison, tandis que le reste de la cellule d'enquête restait à l'extérieur.

X

X

Dès que Light pénétra dans l'immense bâtiment, des dizaines de cadavres couverts d'un drap blanchâtre apparurent.

_« Je dois reconnaître que cette série de meurtres était louable. C'étaient juste des criminels, après tout. Ils ne sont que des détritus sur la Terre. »_

Dans le couloir principal, une jeune femme rousse vêtue d'un tailleur noir aborda les deux ennemis :

- Vous êtes les envoyés de L ?

- En effet. Je suis Ryûzaki, et voici Light, dit le détective un peu trop joyeusement.

De manière inattendue, elle prit la main de L dans la sienne.

- Je suis mademoiselle Parks, je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Ryûzaki cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas quoi répondre dans cette situation.

- Eh bien... c'est bien.

- Vous devez absolument arrêter ce salopard de meurtrier ! supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_« N-Kira n'a tué que des criminels, pourquoi est-elle si triste ? »_

Light n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'étrange comportement de cette femme. Soudainement, sa main toujours serrée dans celle de L, elle l'entraîna dans une pièce.

- S'il vous plaît, venez dans mon bureau, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez !

Alors que L était attiré de force dans la _petite_ salle par la femme hystérique, il s'écria en japonais :

- Light-kun, aide-moi !

_« Il a peur d'elle ou quoi ? » _

Light sourit et les suivit tous les deux.

Absolument tout était intact dans le bureau, excepté l'ordinateur, totalement détruit. L et Light s'assirent côte à côte sur un canapé, tandis que la rousse faisait les cent pas.

- Alors, mademoiselle Parks, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle est votre profession ici ? commença L, prêt pour son interrogatoire.

- Je suis psychologue, je traite les détenus afin qu'ils parviennent à se ré-intégrer dans la société, lorsqu'ils seront remis en liberté, finit-elle, la voix fragilisée.

- Je vois. Avez-vous travaillé dans toutes les prisons qui ont été attaquées ? continua-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

- Non, seulement celle-là.

- C'est important, insista L. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui a travaillé dans l'ensemble des sept prisons ?

Elle croisa les bras, pensive.

- Oui... il y avait cet homme... mais il est parti avant les meurtres.

- Est-il parti avant que la Russie ne soit pulvérisée ?

- Eh bien...

Elle s'arrêta de parler durant quelques secondes.

- Oui, en effet.

Light demanda à son tour :

- Quel est le nom de cet homme ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom entier. Je sais juste que c'était le docteur Konstantinov.

Les grands yeux noirs de L s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Un nom de famille Russe ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Le docteur Konstantinov est né en Russie, mais il n'a jamais montré une réelle affection pour son pays… C'est est finalement plutôt bien pour lui, ça aurait été horrible s'il avait été tué en venant ici, ajouta l'innocente jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence.

- A-t-il rendu visite à tous les prisonniers des sept prisons ? demande poliment Light.

Mademoiselle Parks semblait inquiète.

- Le docteur est-il un de vos suspects ?

- Pas encore, rétorqua L en hochant la tête. Répondez à nos questions, s'il vous plaît.

- Maintenant que vous en parlez, soupira-t-elle, le docteur Kon' a beaucoup insisté pour voir chaque détenu au moins une fois. J'ai cru qu'il était un psychologue particulièrement pointilleux, comme je peux moi-même l'être. Il était très secret, et il prenait beaucoup de notes dans son carnet.

- Un carnet ? s'exclamèrent les deux enquêteurs d'une même voix.

- Oui, vous savez, beaucoup de psychologues aiment prendre des notes pendant une thérapie, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Parks se rassit derrière son bureau, et Light recommença à l'interroger.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur sa personnalité ? Par exemple, que pensait-il de la peine de mort ?

- La peine de mort ? Il me semble qu'il y était plutôt favorable. Personnellement, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Il était en contact permanent avec des meurtriers ou des pédophiles. Cela suffirait à écœurer n'importe qui, je pense.

_« Alors ce Konstantinov pourrait vraiment être notre nouveau Kira. »_

Light jeta un regard en biais à L, qui pensait visiblement la même chose que lui.

- Mademoiselle Parks, demanda Light, y-a-t'il des informations à propos du docteur Konstantinov qui n'auraient pas été détruites ? Pouvez-vous au moins nous indiquer quelqu'un qui connaîtrait son prénom ?

La jeune femme s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Tous les ordinateurs ont été détruits, et tous les membres du personnel qui connaissaient bien le docteur ont été tués également. Je suis désolée, il ne parlait jamais à personne de lui-même. Il insistait pour qu'on l'appelle Kon' ou Arik.

- Arik ? L pencha la tête. Et comment l'écrivait-il ?

- A-R-I-K, épela-t-elle.

L acquiesça.

- Comme je le pensais… Il est soit très audacieux soit parfaitement stupide.

Light ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre à son tour.

- Si on l'épelle à l'envers, cela donne « Kira ».

- Oh mon Dieu, glapit Miss Parks. Vous pensez donc qu'il est Kira !

- Un nouveau Kira, corrigea immédiatement Light.

- Oh mon Dieu...

La pychologue se renversa dans son fauteuil. L se leva.

- Avez-vous des photos ou des videos du docteur ?

- Non, il a toujours refusé, il disait qu'il détestait être pris en photo. Et tous les systèmes de sécurité, y compris les caméras, ont été détruits.

Elle se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Pourriez-vous au moins le décrire à un policier pour qu'on en fasse un portrait robot ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Parks en se redressant. Je ferais tout ce que peux pour…

Elle gémit soudain et crispa une main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur, avant de s'écrouler.

- Mademoiselle Parks !

L s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté d'elle tandis que Light le rejoignait en hâte.

_« N-Kira vient juste de la tuer ! »_

Elle semblait souffrir ardemment, mais elle trouva la force de leur murmurer quelques mots.

- Vingt-huit ans… Grand… Blanc… Elle serra les dents et se força à poursuivre. Blond, les yeux bruns…

Sa tête retomba sur le sol, accompagné avec délicatesse par L. Light observait la scène, interloqué.

Ryûzaki chercha son pouls, mais ne le trouva pas.

- Elle est morte, déclara-t-il d'un air solennel.

X

X

Light avait tué des milliers de personnes d'une crise cardiaque, mais il n'avait jamais eu à assister d'aussi près à l'une d'entre elle auparavant. Cela n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'il imaginait, notamment en ce qui concernait le jugement des criminels. Mais ça paraissait évident, Parks n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Pourtant, N-Kira l'avait tuée afin qu'elle ne puisse plus apporter aucune aide à la police pour l'attraper. Light lui-même n'avait-il pas procédé ainsi dans des occasions similaires ?

L'adolescent s'assit aux côtés de L dans la fourgonnette noire, juste avant qu'elle ne démarre et s'éloigne de la prison emplie de cadavres. L travaillait sur l'ordinateur et l'équipe d'enquête discutait sans que Light y prête vraiment attention. Il regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre.

_« L m'a déjà comparé à ce nouveau Kira… Mais j'ai quand même plus de morale que cette enflure, non ? Trop de choses ont eu lieu récemment… Depuis quand est-ce que moi, Kira, je DOUTE de moi-même ?»_

- Light-kun ?

L lui tapotait l'épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que cela peut t'intéresser, dit L en lui montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur où défilaient de nombreux enregistrements. Je crois que N-Kira déteste la Russie pour des raisons personnelles. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches avec le nom Konstantinov, et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé...

Light prit l'ordinateur et regarda les différentes vidéos de la mort de la famille Konstantinov.

- La Russie n'est devenue une démocratie qu'au début des années 1990, continua Ryûzaki. Selon mademoiselle Parks, notre suspect doit avoir vingt-huit ans. Donc, quand il était enfant, la Russie était toujours un état communiste. Ces vidéos montrent qu'une famille Konstantinov avait élaboré en secret des plans pour mener une rébellion contre le gouvernement communiste… Les Rouges ont tué toute la famille, à l'exception du petit dernier.

Light fit défiler l'écran, observant les rapports jusqu'à tomber sur une photographie de famille avant que celle-ci ne soit massacrée. Sur l'image, on distinguait un petit garçon blond aux yeux foncés. Light se souvint des dernières paroles de mademoiselle Parks. Akir était blond, aux yeux bruns.

- Ce document contient-il le prénom du gamin ? demanda Light.

- Non, répondit L en secouant la tête. Tous les enregistrements importants ont été détruits en même temps que la Russie.

_« Quel enfoiré ! Il a tué de millions de Russes juste à cause de ce qui est arrivé à UNE SEULE famille ! Il a sûrement éliminé le pays parce qu'il contenait des informations à son sujet… Ce nouveau Kira est un sale fils de pute égoïste, il ne mérite pas le nom de Kira ! Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, j'écrirais moi-même son nom dans le Death Note ! »_

Light baissa les yeux sur sa montre, où reposait sagement un petit morceau d'une page du Death Note.

- Light-kun, je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi de voir quelqu'un bafouer ainsi le nom de Kira, déclara soudainement Ryûzaki.

- Je ne suis pas Kira ! glapit Light.

- Je ne crois pas vraiment que le premier Kira soit aussi mauvais que celui-ci, soupira L.

_« Évidemment que je ne le suis pas ! »_

Light se força à ne pas sourire sous le compliment de L.

- Mais je pense que le pouvoir est monté à la tête de N-Kira, et je sais qu'il arrivera la même chose au Kira d'origine, continua le détective.

_« Non, ça n'arrivera pas. »_

Light tentait de se convaincre lui-même, de toutes ses forces.

_« J'ai un but, un objectif à atteindre. Ce monde corrompu va bientôt devenir l'égal du paradis grâce à moi ! »_

- Le pouvoir conféré par le Death Note n'est pas quelque chose qu'un humain peut gérer sans se perdre lui-même, déclara L. C'est un pouvoir qui peut, et va continuer à te corrompre aussi longtemps que tu le posséderas. Un jour, tu deviendras aussi cruel, aussi mauvais, que ce nouveau Kira. J'ai déjà vu… un changement radical en toi quand tu abandonnes le Death Note : c'est comme si tu retrouvais d'un coup toute ton innocence… Personnellement, je respecte bien plus ce Light-là que le Light avide de pouvoir qui possède le Death Note.

_« L… »_

Light se força à répondre, l'air le plus neutre possible.

- C'aurait été très touchant si j'avais seulement été Kira, Ryûzaki.

Le détective hocha simplement la tête, et le reste de la cellule d'enquête resta silencieuse, incapable de se savoir quoi faire dans cette étrange situation.

L dévisageait toujours Light lorsqu'il lui parla en anglais pour que les autres ne comprennent pas.

- Et comment crois-tu que Kira aurait réagi à ce discours, Light ?

Cela surpris Light, particulièrement à cause du changement de langue opéré pour Ryûzaki afin que les autres ne puissent saisir la conversation. Light laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague avant de répondre en anglais.

- Je pense… je pense qu'il t'en serait reconnaissant, Ryûzaki.

* * *

Laissez-nous une review ! :)

_**Amy & Nepsis.**_


	11. Enfant

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu :** Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. :) Excusez-nous pour notre retard, nous sommes impardonnables. x) Mais bon, c'est mieux que de vous livrer un travail médiocre, hein ? :3

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **Nous sommes de retour ! Mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, non ! Nous revoilà d'attaque pour vous poster de nouveaux chapitres traduits, corrigés et, on l'espère, dans les temps, ou à peu près. Je ne suis pas une machine, et Nep' non plus, et puis, bon, les partiels ont été assez durs à gérer pour moi ! Bref, on a récupéré notre avance, alors voilà enfin le chapitre 11 ! Les choses sérieuses commencent ! YEAH !

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes**

**michuni :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit la peine de laisser une review. :) Voici donc la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle te plaise, bien sûr.

**EllieHullie :** Merci pour tes... euh. Deux reviews ? Pourquoi ? ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes gentils mots. :) Ça nous fait très plaisir de savoir que certaines de nos lectrices pensent cela de nous. ^^ Bisous à toi, et je te présente la suite de cette traduction. Te plaît-elle ? :D

**miss-shieru :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews. Peu de personnes prennent le temps d'en mettre autant ! Encore merci. :)

PS : Amy fait un bisou sur la fesse à chacune d'entre vous. ^^ (Elle est folle, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime... Mais chuuut, faut pas lui dire).

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre XI : Enfant**

* * *

Après quelques jours de recherches dans les sept prisons attaquées, la cellule d'enquête n'avait toujours aucune preuve tangible. Une fois de plus, ils avaient tous séjourné dans un hôtel de luxe, et inutile de préciser que L et Light devaient partager une chambre.

L'adolescent était allongé sur son lit, tandis que Ryûzaki prenait une douche. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le détective n'était plus avec lui, mais il s'ennuyait déjà. L'ennui était un sentiment impossible lorsqu'il était avec lui...

Light se gifla mentalement.

_« Je suis devenu beaucoup trop habitué à ce que L soit avec moi. Ce n'est pas normal. »_

Il se leva, à la recherche d'une activité à faire, lorsqu'il remarqua l'ordinateur portable de L, abandonné tristement sur le bureau.

_« Je peux enfin lire le courriel qu'il m'a caché. »_

Nouvelle claque mentale.

_« Pourquoi suis-je si intéressé par ses occupations de toute façon ?! Je réagis comme Misa lorsqu'elle a le nez dans mes affaires.._. _»_

Cette fois, il y eut un véritable champ de bataille dans la tête de Light.

_« À quoi je pense ? Me comparer à cette fille idiote et obsessionnelle ! Non... Je veux seulement connaître la vie privée de L pour pouvoir l'exploiter plus tard. »_

Light s'assit face à l'ordinateur et ouvrit la boîte de réception. Puis, il fit défiler les messages, avant de finalement arriver sur celui de Watari.

**« Ryûzaki, tout va bien à l'orphelinat. Je ne crois pas que le Nouveau Kira sache où il est situé. Mais si tu es toujours inquiet, je peux rester. Au fait, N et M aimeraient savoir lequel d'entre eux tu choisiras pour être ton successeur. »**

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent.

_« Un successeur ? Dans un orphelinat ? »_

Soudainement, une serviette mouillée se retrouva sur le crâne de Light.

- Hey ! râla-t-il en jetant le torchon.

Light se retourna et vit L, debout devant lui, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air vraiment énervé. Les prunelles noires du détective transperçaient Light de part en part, brillant sauvagement. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Light serait déjà allongé, son corps attendant d'être transporté à la morgue.

L'adolescent essaya d'inventer une excuse :

- Ryûzaki, je...

L s'empara du bras de Light et le força à se lever.

- N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? Je ne veux pas que tu lises ce message, déclara L d'un air mauvais en penchant la tête vers sa victime.

- Je sais, j'étais juste...

- Juste quoi ?! Tu as délibérément fait ce que je t'avais interdit de faire ! cria L tout en resserrant son emprise.

Light grimaça sous la douleur.

- Je sais, désolé !

_« Lâche-moi ! »_

Avec un soupir exaspéré, le détective se décida finalement à lâcher le bras de Light.

- C'est faux. Kira n'est jamais désolé de ce qu'il fait.

- Je ne...

- La ferme, coupa L, as-tu déjà été capable de dire la vérité ?

- Oui, répondit Light vivement.

- Les moments où tu abandonnes le Death Note ne comptent pas ! ajouta le détective.

- Je n'ai pas abandonné le...

Soudainement, L le frappa au visage. Il sentit sa joue brûler, et il se sentait même un peu étourdi. En état de choc, Light posa doucement sa main où L l'avait giflé. Il ne l'avait jamais frappé avant. L l'avait déjà roué de coup, certes, et certaines fois, Light avait perdu du sang... Mais d'une certaine façon, cette fois-ci faisait beaucoup plus mal.

Aujourd'hui, L avait blessé sa fierté.

Light regarda le visage du détective. Ses yeux avaient l'air si... _tristes_.

L secoua la tête d'un air déçu.

- Je suis désolé Light-kun. Je sais que frapper les enfants n'est pas approprié.

_« Oh, bordel non !_ _»_

L semblait heureux de faire souffrir Light, il l'enfonçait impitoyablement et inlassablement dans la boue.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant !

- Kira en est un. Si une personne croit réellement qu'assassiner des criminels peut créer un monde parfait, elle n'est pas plus mature qu'un enfant. Et jusqu'à ce que tu t'en rendes compte, Light-kun, je continuerais à te traiter comme un enfant.

Light serra les poings et s'efforça de détourner les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder L en face, pas après cet honteux blasphème.

Ryûzaki éteignit l'ordinateur portable.

- Eh bien maintenant, tu l'as lu. J'espère que ça en valait le coup.

_« Tu regretteras de m'avoir parlé comme ça._ _» _

Light haussa simplement des épaules, tandis que son visage affichait une expression bouleversée.

_« J'ai l'impression de devoir ramper jusqu'à l'extérieur d'un trou et de m'y laisser mourir. »_

Light se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma à l'intérieur.

X

X

L avait prit un peu de glace dans le réfrigérateur de l'hôtel et était en train de se préparer un bol, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il saisit le pot et se dirigea vers le son.

- Oui, Matsuda ? Monsieur Yagami ? dit L en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre.

- Il est possible qu'il se passe quelque chose en ce moment, expliqua le vieil homme en parcourant la salle des yeux. Où est Light ?

- Salle de bain.

L s'assit étrangement et commença à manger sa glace.

- Eh bien, dis-lui de se dépêcher, insista monsieur Yagami.

- Je ne pense pas que cela va marcher. Il est coincé là-dedans pour quelques heures.

Il enfourna une nouvelle cuillerée de glace au chocolat entre ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Matsuda.

- Il boude car je lui ai dit qu'il était un enfant. Alors, pour faire éclater sa colère, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, annonça L haut et fort.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Light se précipita à l'extérieur.

- Tais-toi, Ryûzaki ! Je voulais juste être seul pendant un certain temps.

_« Menteur. »_

- Tu boudais. C'est un comportement habituel d'auto-défense pour un enfant, affirma L.

Light frappa les mains du détective, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber sa bien-aimée crème glacée, complètement gâchée.

_« Ma glace ! »_

- C'était déplacé, Light-kun, proclama L avec indignation.

- Ce n'est rien comparé à l'enfer que tu me fais subir ! Tu m'humilies, tu m'insultes tous les jours ! Je te hais ! hurla Light. J'attends de plus en plus impatiemment le jour où Kira aura ta peau !

- Light ! s'offusqua monsieur Yagami en lui agrippant le bras. Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Tu veux que Ryûzaki te soupçonne davantage ?

L fixait Light.

_« Dès qu'on aborde des sujets personnels, Light-kun devient susceptible, sans défense. Il est tellement prévisible, il ne supporte pas d'être remis en place. Il n'est détaché et capable de penser clairement que lorsque ça ne le concerne pas. Ce que je lui dis a visiblement un énorme impact sur lui, j'ai vraiment dû le blesser tout à l'heure. Quel triste petit garçon. »_

L se leva, et croisa le regard de Light d'un air serein.

- Light-kun, te faire du mal n'a jamais été mon intention. Si je te parle comme je l'ai fait plus tôt, c'est parce que je cherche désespérément à te faire comprendre que ce que tu fais est mal. Je respecte ton intelligence mais je déteste ce que tu as choisi d'en faire. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de mentir et d'abuser de ton pouvoir, car c'est seulement ainsi que tu pourras commencer à agir pour le bien de ce monde.

L'expression de Light resta indéchiffrable. L aurait pu jurer y déceler, l'espace d'une seconde, l'éclat de cette innocence qu'il arborait en abandonnant le Death Note, ce Light adolescent aux yeux brillants. Ces derniers temps, L voyait de plus en plus ce regard dans les yeux de Light, et ça lui redonnait espoir.

La lueur s'évanouit, et Light redevint lui-même.

- Je ne te mens pas. Et ce que je fais est bien, puisque je t'aide à attraper N-Kira, n'est-ce pas ?

L acquiesça.

_« Au moins n'a-t-il pas dit encore une fois qu'il n'était pas Kira. »_

Matsuda et Sôichirô semblaient tous les deux particulièrement gênés au milieu de cette étrange conversation. Le directeur préféra changer de sujet.

- Hum, nous avons reçu un rapport sur trois personnes mortes par crise cardiaque dans un avion en direction de l'Angleterre. L'avion était toujours en vol et personne ne sait si c'est, ou non, une coïncidence.

_« Il n'y a aucune coïncidence quand on parle de N-Kira. »_

L se rua sur son ordinateur.

- Nous devons immédiatement voir les enregistrements de la compagnie, et découvrir les noms de tous les passagers à bord de cet avion.

X

X

Grâce aux connexions de L, ils reçurent très rapidement toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Selon la compagnie aérienne, il n'y avait personne dans l'avion du nom de Konstantinov, mais il y avait quelqu'un dont le prénom était Arik.

_« N-Kira doit utiliser un faux passeport, tout en faisant en sorte que nous parvenions à le localiser. »_

L sortit son portable et contacta rapidement l'aéroport anglais où l'avion devait se poser.

- Ici L, dit-il dans la langue de Shakespeare. Quand doit atterrir le vol C-317 ?

À l'autre bout de la ligne, une voix féminine lui répondit que cet avion avait déjà atterri.

- Est-ce que les passagers sont encore à l'intérieur ?

- Non, monsieur.

_« Merde ! »_

- Merci, la congédia L en raccrochant.

Il paraissait terriblement frustré.

_« Pourquoi l'Angleterre ? __Sait-il où se trouve l'orphelinat ? »_

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Light en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Nous prenons le prochain avion pour l'Angleterre.

X

X

Lorsqu'ils embarquèrent dans l'avion qui devait les mener de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il était seulement deux heures du matin, et ils étaient tous exténués. Ils étaient placés en première classe, à deux par rangée, et L se plaça aux côtés de Light. Presque toute l'équipe s'endormit aussitôt.

L se força à s'asseoir de manière « correcte » et posa son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, Light regardait par la fenêtre, un peu somnolent.

Le détective vérifia ses e-mails, et relut le message envoyé par Watari. Il ne lui avait pas encore répondu, notamment parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de celui qu'il voulait choisir en tant que successeur. Il aurait voulu que Near et Mello soient capables de collaborer quand ils devraient lui succéder, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Il referma la fenêtre du mail.

_« Je dois protéger l'orphelinat quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ce ne soit pas la nouvelle cible de N-Kira. »_

L cherchait anxieusement un site d'informations anglais, quand il sentit quelque chose s'écraser sur lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Light, endormi la tête sur son épaule. Il sourit.

_« Il semble tellement innocent quand il dort. __Probablement parce que son cerveau arrête de réfléchir à son prochain mensonge. »_

Il ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'adolescent, et bien qu'il fût endormi, Light réagit au toucher de L. À la plus grande surprise de Ryûzaki, Light sourit paisiblement dans son sommeil.

* * *

C'est trop mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? :D

_**Amy & Nepsis.**_


	12. Orphelinat

**(Death) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu : **Bonjour à vous tous. La reprise de cette fiction est assez éprouvante, c'est pourquoi on a un peu de retard. Don't worry mes chéries, on s'y remet. :)

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **Heyyy les filles ! On a recommencé à prendre un rythme de trad à peu près correct (à peu près j'ai dit), donc voici un nouveau chapitre ! On arrive dans mes chapitres préférés, ceux qui m'ont décidé à commencer cette trad ! Le Nouveau Kira est une raclure ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis 3 Merci à toutes pour vos reviews adorables !

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes**

**michuni : **De rien, et merci. :)

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre XII : Orphelinat**

* * *

Light était à moitié endormi lorsqu'il entendit une voix excessivement enjouée.

- C'est si mignon !

L'adolescent ouvrit faiblement les yeux et entendit de nouveau la voix agaçante de Matsuda.

- Il était comme ça toute la nuit, Ryûzaki ?

_« Hein ? »_

Light cligna des yeux, essayant vainement de rester éveillé. Son corps entier voulait se reposer de nouveau. La chose sur laquelle il était appuyé était douce et confortable, et il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Toujours à moitié endormi, il s'appuya un peu plus contre le coussin chaud.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Maintenant il se blottit contre toi ! continua Matsuda de sa voix perçante.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait, répondit la voix de L.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ _»_

Light inclina la tête vers son oreiller, mais à la place il ne trouva que son pire ennemi.

- Ah !

Il s'éloigna immédiatement du détective.

_« J'étais appuyé contre L tout ce temps ?! »_

- Bonjour, Light-kun, dit gentiment L dans un sourire.

- Le câlin était agréable ? lança Matsuda.

_« Le quoi ?! »_

Light pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, tandis qu'il dévisageait les deux hommes avec horreur.

L fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Matsuda.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait... Le voilà qui rougit.

_« Bordel L ! »_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?! lança sèchement l'adolescent.

- Eh bien, tu avais l'air d'être tellement bien collé contre moi. J'ai pensé que te déranger serait indélicat, répondit Ryûzaki.

_« Connerie ! »_

- Oh, et ce n'est pas indélicat de me laisser penser que je suis bien dans tes bras ?

- Tu avais l'air d'y prendre plaisir, lâcha Matsuda.

L dû se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire face à cette déclaration humiliante. Un peu plus loin, Sôichirô Yagami s'avançait vers leurs sièges.

- Matsuda, peux-tu arrêter tes insinuations sur la sexualité de mon fils et revenir t'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant près du jeune policier.

Light crut avoir une crise cardiaque. Matsuda se leva tristement, mais continua de les regarder de loin. Heureusement, la plupart des passagers ne comprenait pas le japonais.

Monsieur Yagami soupira.

- Light, je ne pensais pas que j'allais te demander cela un jour, mais...

_« Oh merde, non... »_

Light connaissait la suite de cette phrase.

- ... Est-ce que toi et Ryûzaki...

- Il ne se passe rien entre nous, coupa Light. RIEN !

La réaction excessive de Light perturba quelque peu son père.

- Ryûzaki, je sais que tu éprouves un intérêt anormal pour mon fils. Et franchement, ça me dérange un peu, lança le chef en se tournant vers le détective.

- Oui, je reconnais que je suis fasciné par Light, mais uniquement dans le cadre de l'affaire Kira, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

- Et il y a toutes les mesures que tu as prise, avec les menottes, les dispositifs de suivi et la vidéo surveillance. Light, je ne te l'avais jamais dit avant, mais... Il y avait même des caméras dans les salles de bains.

- QUOI ?!

Sous la surprise, l'adolescent percuta le hublot.

_« L me regardait dans la salle de bain ! Il m'a vu nu ! »_

Light se sentait humilié, souillé... violé. Même Ryûzaki semblait embarrassé.

- Monsieur Yagami, ces caméras ont aussi été placées dans le reste du bâtiment. Uniquement pour essayer de trouver un quelconque indice. Vous êtes corrompu par les accusations naïves de Matsuda. Croyez-moi : il ne se passe rien entre votre fils et moi.

- Si tu le dis.

Il leur lança un regard suspicieux avant de s'éloigner.

Light leva ses pieds et les posa sur son siège, en face de lui. Puis, il étreignit ses genoux, tout en cachant son visage. L tendit la main et lui toucha délicatement le bras.

- Light-kun, je...

- Ne me touche pas ! coupa Light en reculant le plus loin possible.

- Je suis désolé Light-kun, j'aurai probablement dû te réveiller, continua sincèrement L.

_« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! »_

- Je ne suis même pas en colère à propos de ça. Pourquoi diable as-tu mis des caméras dans ma salle de bain ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu étais Kira, c'était juste une précaution nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te laisser un peu d'intimité, soupira L. C'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, je savais que tu serais gêné.

- Plus comme violé, murmura Light.

L sursauta.

- Tu penses que je t'ai _violé_ ?

- Merde Ryûzaki ! Tu m'as observé en train de prendre ma douche ! Que suis-je sensé en penser ?

- C'est nécessaire pour examiner dans ses moindres détails un suspect, insista le détective.

L'adolescent frissonna.

_« Dans ses moindres détails ? »_

Light se sentait encore plus souillé après cette phrase. Il se cacha un peu plus profondément dans son cocon, incapable de montrer son visage.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es très agréable à regarder, ajouta L.

- Oh, va te faire foutre !

Light enfouit davantage son visage entre ses genoux.

- Light-kun, je suis vraiment désolé.

L se pencha vers lui avant de poser doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Light. Contre toute attente, il ne réagit pas.

_« Bordel, pourquoi je le laisse me toucher ? »_

L repoussa quelques cheveux des yeux de Light.

_« Pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ? »_

L plaça quelques mèches auburn derrière l'oreille de l'adolescent. Sa peau le picotait à l'endroit où le détective l'avait touché. C'est à cet instant que Light eut une prise de conscience terrible.

_« Je suis en train d'aimer ça ! »_

Light repoussa vivement la main du détective et établit un contact visuel.

- S'il te plaît... arrête ça.

Les yeux noirs de L s'agrandirent sous le choc, certainement à cause l'expression pitoyable affichée sur le visage de Light.

- Light-kun, déclara L d'un air coupable, je vais me rattraper, je te le promets. Dès que l'avion se posera, je ferais tout ce que tu désires.

_« Tout ce que je désire ? »_

- Rends-moi ma dignité, lança piteusement Light.

- La dignité est quelque chose que tu as perdu, Light-kun. Je n'ai pas la possibilité de te la prendre.

_« C'est bien une réponse digne de lui, tiens. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point il peut être habile dans ses mots. »_

Light hocha la tête et resta silencieux pendant quelques instants.

- Ryûzaki, est-ce que tu peux me parler de l'orphelinat ? Ou du moins me parler du contenu de l'e-mail ? Est-ce que N-Kira sait vraiment où tes potentiels successeurs vivent ?

- Tu es vraiment brillant. Je vais te parler de mes préoccupations, néanmoins, je ne pourrais te révéler aucun nom.

Light acquiesça calmement. Pour une raison quelconque, le compliment de L l'avait apaisé. Après tout, pour lui, les opinions de L avaient toujours été importantes.

X  
X

Tout au long du voyage, L et Light discutèrent de la menace potentielle que représentait N-Kira pour l'orphelinat. L faisait très attention aux informations qu'il dévoilait, mais Light semblait satisfait du peu que le détective partageait avec lui. Lorsque l'avion atterrit, une voiture avec chauffeur conduisit la cellule d'enquête jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Pendant le trajet, L s'amusa beaucoup de l'émerveillement que témoignait Light face à ce pays qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais vu auparavant.

_« Light est si jeune… Après tout, ça ne fait qu'un an qu'il a terminé le lycée. »_

Une part de L, tout au fond de son coeur, rêvait d'embarquer Light à travers le monde et de le former à devenir un redoutable détective, comme lui-même…

Mais cela lui semblait un rêve irréalisable en ce moment même, Light s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la corruption portée par le Death Note.

_« C'est un tel gâchis. Parmi tout ce qu'il pourrait accomplir avec un esprit aussi brillant que le sien, il a choisi de devenir un meurtrier… »_

L remarqua alors que Light était assis si près de lui que leurs bras se touchaient. Le détective sourit.

_« Bien qu'il se s'en rende pas compte, il se positionne chaque jour plus près de moi… Puis il rejette la faute sur moi. Il est vraiment drôle. »_

Le chauffeur gara la voiture devant l'hôtel, et les enquêteurs entrèrent dans le bâtiment. L et Light, comme d'habitude, avaient une chambre commune. Mais dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

- QUOI ? Mais où est le second lit ? paniqua Light.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y avait aucune chambre double encore disponible.

Light regarda autour de lui.

- Il n'y a même pas de canapé.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je ne dors pas sur le sol, déclara L en s'asseyant sur le lit unique pour allumer son ordinateur. Ce lit est bien assez grand pour deux.

- Mais…

Light soupira de frustration et s'installa à côté de L, qui lançait des recherches sur les sites d'informations britanniques. Soudain, le détective haleta.

- Ryûzaki ? s'inquiéta Light.

Le brun tremblait, abasourdi.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible… L'orphelinat… Il est…

Light se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de L et jeta un oeil sur l'écran. Sur le site, il y avait une photo d'un immeuble en flamme.

- L'orphelinat a brûlé ?

_« Enfoiré de N-Kira ! »_

L se rua hors de la chambre, et Light le suivit immédiatement.

Le détective ne prit même pas la peine d'alerter le reste de la cellule d'enquête, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, Light sur ses talons. Il décrocha son téléphone et appela un taxi. Quand ils atteignirent le parking, une voiture les attendait déjà. Light retint le détective par le bras.

- Ryûzaki, tu ne préviens pas les autres ?

- Tu viens avec moi ou non ? rétorqua L en se tournant vers lui.

-… Je viens.

- Alors dépêche-toi.

L saisit l'adolescent par le poignet et le poussa dans la voiture, avant d'ordonner au chauffeur de les conduire le plus vite possible à l'orphelinat.

Le véhicule roulait trop vite dans les rues anglaises, quittant bientôt la grande ville pour continuer dans une campagne boisée. Les pensées de L s'égaraient en milliers de scénarios possibles. Et si tout le monde, dans l'orphelinat, était mort dans l'incendie ? Et si N-Kira avait capturé Mello et Near ? Qu'en était-il de tous ces enfants qui n'avaient rien à voir avec N-Kira ? Connaissant ce fou furieux, il les avait probablement tous tués.

L se planta les ongles dans les paumes alors que tout son corps se crispait d'appréhension.

- Ryûzaki…

La main de Light se posa sur son bras pour l'apaiser, et l'empêcher de trembler. L regarda Light, qui semblait réellement inquiet.

_« Kira, inquiet ? C'en serait __presque drôle. »_

Il devenait cynique.

X

X

Le chauffeur s'arrêta bientôt devant l'orphelinat. Le perron du bâtiment était encombré par les nombreux véhicules de police et les ambulances. L sauta presque de la voiture tandis que Light se ruait à sa poursuite.

L traversa violemment la foule, concentré sur les ruines de l'orphelinat. Le bâtiment était totalement détruit, et il ne restait plus que des vagues pans de murs de ce qui fut autrefois une élégante bâtisse anglaise. Light dépassa une ambulance, puis s'arrêta. Allongé sur un brancard, dans un grand sac blanc, on devinait la forme d'un homme adulte.

L s'avança vers la housse mortuaire et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Il manqua de s'évanouir en voyant le cadavre. Sur le brancard, il y avait Watari.

Light, aux côtés de L, tâchait d'expliquer la situation à un infirmier, en anglais.

- Nous connaissions cet homme. Mon ami était très proche des gens de cet orphelinat… Que s'est-il passé ?

L'infirmier jeta un œil vers la dépouille de Watari.

- C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il a sauvé tous les enfants de l'orphelinat en les cachant avant l'arrivée de l'autre bâtard. Ce Nouveau Kira a tué tous les autres occupants de l'orphelinat dans le seul but de prouver que c'était bien son œuvre. Pour ce que j'en ai compris, cet homme-là a fait emmener les enfants ailleurs, continua-t-il en désignant Watari. Il n'y a aucun corps à l'intérieur, alors je pense qu'ils sont tous sains et saufs quelque part.

- Watari… souffla L en effleurant le visage désormais glacé de son homme de main.

L'ambulancier poursuivit son laïus.

- Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Mais… je pense que vous voudriez savoir que nous avons trouvé un message de la part du Nouveau Kira gravé dans son dos.

_« Non… »_

L tomba soudainement à genoux, le souffle coupé.

- Ryûzaki, qu'est-ce que…

L se tut et posa une main sur l'épaule du détective. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

* * *

Je distribue les mouchoirs, si vous voulez...

**_Amy & Nepsis._**


	13. Funérailles

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu** : Merci pour vos reviews. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur que vous ayez oublié cette traduction**. **^^ On manque de temps, en ce moment, c'est pour ça qu'on met un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à publier. Pardonnez-nous, bonne lecture.

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **_(Pas de note pour le moment)._

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes**

**Kitsune :** Voici la suite. ^^ En espérant qu'elle te plaise. ;)

**Camu : **La voici, la voilà. :P

**Mika : **Merci ^^ on fait de notre mieux :). Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :D !

**yaoi's power : **Merci :).

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Funérailles**

* * *

Light n'avait jamais vu L agir de manière aussi irraisonnée depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Evidemment, L n'avait jamais été, jusqu'ici, attaqué personnellement par un ennemi quel qu'il soit.

Lorsque Light et L rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Light se débrouilla pour s'endormir sur le seul lit de la pièce tandis que Ryûzaki s'asseyait devant son bureau sans prononcer un mot, et lorsque Light s'éveilla plus tard dans l'après-midi, il n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre.

_« Il n'a probablement pas dormi de la nuit. »_

C'était d'autant plus dérangeant que L n'était pas assis dans son habituelle et si étrange position. C'était comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait plus.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Light fouilla dans le mini-frigo et en sortit un paquet de bonbons avant de l'agiter sous le nez du détective.

- Hey Ryûzaki, c'est pour toi.

A sa plus grande surprise, L refusa.

- Merci Light-kun, mais je n'ai pas faim.

_« Quoi ? Dans quelle dimension parallèle L refuserait-il des bonbons ? »_

- Ils sont bons ! insista Light.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu détestes les sucreries, rétorqua L d'une voix atone.

- Eh bien, je t'ai vu en manger, je sais que tu aimes ça.

Light posa obligeamment le paquet sur le bureau. Le détective les fixa sans les voir.

- Light-kun, quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est une heure, répondit le jeune homme après un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale sur la table de chevet.

- Alors l'enterrement va bientôt commencer.

_« Déjà ? Mais Watari… vivait encore il y a vingt-quatre heures… »_

- D'accord. Nous devons nous préparer, acquiesça Light.

- Non, j'y vais. Tu peux rester ici, répondit Ryûzaki en se levant.

_« Et maintenant il veut me laisser ici tout seul ? »_

- Et pour ma surveillance ? lui rappela l'adolescent.

- Light-kun, contrairement à ce que tu penses, le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de ta petite personne, cingla L en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je viens. Moi aussi j'ai travaillé avec Watari après tout. Je devrais être là.

- Alors prépare-toi, dit L en s'arrêtant.

_« Putain, il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur. »_

Light se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement, tout en noir.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre et retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe dans un véhicule noir. Le chauffeur les conduisit à travers la ville, jusqu'au cimetière. Habituellement, Light regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, mais aujourd'hui, il choisit de surveiller Ryûzaki.

_« L n'agit pas du tout comme d'habitude, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je déteste ça. »_

- Light-kun, arrête de me regarder comme ça, ordonna soudain L devant tout le monde. Et si tu tiens à venir à l'enterrement de Watari, je veux que tu te tiennes hors de ma vue.

Cela heurta profondément l'adolescent.

_« Comment peut-il me dire une chose pareille ? »_

Light lui adressa un regard noir.

- Arrête de t'en prendre à moi. Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Non, mais ça aurait pu. N-Kira t'a seulement pris de vitesse. Je sais que tu étais sur le point de demander à Rem de nous tuer, Watari et moi. Si ton plan n'avait pas été interrompu, tu serais déjà sur les traces de mes successeurs.

_« Il m'énerve quand il a raison ! »_

- Je ne suis pas Ki…

- Pas aujourd'hui, Light, le coupa L d'un air menaçant. Si tu le répètes encore, je vais te frapper.

Light acquiesça, et se tourna vers la fenêtre. La voiture pénétrait déjà dans l'enceinte du cimetière. Light avait très envie de demander si Watari était anglais, mais il parvint à se contenir.

_« L me hait à cet instant précis. Et je ne peux même pas à lui en vouloir. »_

Le véhicule s'arrêta, et tout le monde descendit. Quelques personnes étaient déjà rassemblées autour de la tombe vide, au-dessus de laquelle le cercueil attendait d'être descendu. L, Light, et le reste de la cellule d'enquête se tinrent en retrait tandis que le pasteur officiait en anglais. Bientôt, la bière fut descendue, et enterrée.

Quand l'assemblée se dispersa, L s'avança devant la tombe de Watari et s'agenouilla. Les autres restèrent derrière lui.

C'est alors qu'un homme que Light n'avait jamais vu auparavant se dirigea vers Ryûzaki. Il avait l'air assez âgé, et lorsqu'il parla, il s'exprimait en anglais.

- Salut, L.

- En public, je me fais appeler Ryûzaki désormais, répondit gravement L.

- Oh, désolé, Ryûzaki. Je suis juste venu te dire que M et N sont sains et saufs, comme tous les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Watari les avait envoyé se cacher dans une cave secrète, pas loin de l'orphelinat. Puis, il a attiré ce Nouveau Kira dans l'orphelinat vide. L'autre fou était tellement en colère qu'il a gravé son message dans le dos de Watari…

- Que disait le message ?

La voix de L tremblait. Cela troubla étrangement Light.

- Le message était en anglais. Il disait : **«****You're next, L. I'm going to take your only Light and leave you in darkness****. » **Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il a voulu dire.

- Y avait-il une majuscule à Light ?

- Eh bien, en fait, oui, répondit l'anglais, une pointe de surprise dans le regard.

L se tourna et fixa Light. L'adolescent baissa la tête : ils savaient tous les deux ce que signifiait ce message, même si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se résoudre à l'expliquer à voix haute. N-Kira était à leur recherche, la prochaine fois, il viendrait pour tuer L et capturer Light.

X

X

L resta près d'une heure sur la tombe de Watari. L'autre homme les avait quitté au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, et quelques membres de l'équipe s'étaient également éloignés. Le ciel, déjà lourd et bas, s'assombrissait de plus en plus, annonçant la pluie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ryûzaki, déclara tristement Matsuda avant de s'en aller.

Monsieur Yagami lui adressa également ses condoléances avant de suivre son équipier jusqu'à la voiture, mais Light resta fermement campé derrière Ryûzaki, refusant de partir sans lui. Au loin, un éclair déchira le ciel, et quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Très vite, la bruine devint torrent, et un vent violent se leva, faisant violemment chuter la température.

Pourtant, Light ne bougeait pas, quand bien même il était totalement trempé et tremblait de froid.

- Light-kun, tu n'as aucune raison de t'obliger à faire ça.

- Je veux le faire, répondit Light avec une inhabituelle franchise.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Light était totalement incapable d'abandonner L. Pas ici, pas comme ça, alors que L se trouvait dans l'état le plus misérable que Light lui ait jamais vu.

- Assieds-toi avec moi, Light, murmura Ryûzaki.

L'adolescent s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il remarqua très vite qu'il avait arrêté de trembler et il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour en saisir la raison.

_« Depuis que je suis assis à côté de lui, L bloque la majorité du vent. Bon sang, pourquoi s'occupe-t-il de moi dans un moment pareil ? »_

Light voulut se relever mais il le retint en lui attrapant la main.

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

- Ne devrais-tu pas t'inquiéter davantage pour toi-même ? Tu ne voulais même pas que je vienne ! lui rappela Light en se rasseyant.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes parce qu'il est possible que N-Kira ait été informé de ces funérailles, expliqua L. La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est qu'il t'arrache à moi, toi aussi.

Light dévisagea L sans comprendre.

- Je te l'ai promis, Light-kun, poursuivit L. Je ne laisserais pas N-Kira mettre la main sur toi.

- Ryûzaki…

_« Je ne comprends plus rien ! Tu sais que je suis Kira ! J'ai même essayé de te tuer, alors pourquoi ? __A quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de me sauver ? »_

Lorsque Light baissa la tête, il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. De façon totalement incongrue, il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher.

X

X

L aurait pu rester longtemps sous la pluie, mais il semblait vouloir être aux côtés de Light. Finalement, le détective se leva en entraînant l'adolescent, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne.

Matsuda se dirigeait vers eux, un parapluie ouvert au-dessus de la tête.

- Alors, on peut partir maintenant ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers leurs doigts enlacés.

Light retira presque aussitôt sa main de l'emprise de L.

- Oui, nous sommes prêts.

L sourit simplement et se dirigea vers la camionnette avec Light. La cellule d'enquête était déjà dans la voiture, prête à partir. L et Light entrèrent puis s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Tout deux paraissaient trempés à côté des autres policiers.

La voiture noire les reconduisait à l'hôtel. L remarqua avec un certain plaisir que Light était assis encore plus près de lui que la veille. Si le détective déplaçait sa main de quelques centimètres à peine, elle serait sur les genoux de Light.

D'une certaine façon, L se sentait beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Light l'avait vraiment impressionné aujourd'hui ; au lieu d'agir comme à son habitude, avec égoïsme et vanité, Light s'était montré particulièrement altruiste. Avant, L se demandait s'il en était vraiment capable. Mais à en juger par ses actions louables durant ces dernières heures, ce n'était pas impossible.

L sourit.

Lorsque la camionnette se gara devant l'immense hôtel, les policiers se dirigèrent tous vers leurs chambres respectives. Lorsque L arriva dans celle qu'il partageait avec Light, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Il attrapa également quelques serviettes et en donna une à Light.

- Merci.

L'adolescent commença à se sécher, puis il ouvrit le placard.

- Oh merde...

- Hum ? marmonna L en regardant l'armoire vide.

- Je n'ai pas pris de vêtements de rechange, dit Light d'un air frustré. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je vais porter pour dormir ?

L ouvrit un tiroir.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'emprunter des affaires.

L sortit une chemise et quelques autres vêtements.

- Tu veux me faire porter tes boxers ? demanda Light, un air horrifié sur le visage.

- Ils sont propres, plaisanta le détective, mais peut-être que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de dessous ?

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » _

Light lui arracha les vêtements des mains et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_« Que faisais-je pour me divertir avant de rencontrer Light ? » _

L attendit que l'adolescent sorte de la salle de bain.

Finalement, Light fit irruption dans la chambre, l'air particulièrement amer, tandis que L essayait de ne pas rire. La chemise blanche était très ample et lâche, et elle lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à porter ça, Ryûzaki. C'est beaucoup trop grand ! se plaignit Light.

- Tu es sans doute trop petit, suggéra L, sachant qu'il avait délibérément choisi une chemise extra-large.

- Je ne suis pas petit, marmonna Light, cette chemise est ridicule. Elle atteint presque mes genoux !

- Je sais, on dirait une robe.

L n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.

Light devint alors rouge vif et légèrement troublé. Puis, il attrapa un élastique sur le bureau et l'utilisa pour serrer la chemise blanche.

Les yeux noirs de L s'écarquillèrent. Le vêtement était à présent épinglé dans le dos de l'adolescent, exhibant ses formes enjôleuses.

- Là, ça ne ressemble plus à une robe, affirma Light.

L hocha lentement la tête, espérant secrètement que son suspect principal resterait habillé comme ça.

Ensuite, le détective s'assit sur une chaise, toujours aussi recroquevillé. Il alluma son ordinateur portable, cherchant certainement un site d'informations anglaises, mais remarqua tout à coup sa messagerie. Son sourire s'évanouit.

Le chagrin était une chose étrange. Pendant une seconde, on pouvait se sentir parfaitement bien ; et peu après, retomber dans la souffrance.

L cliqua sur sa boîte de réception, et retrouva l'e-mail que Watari lui avait envoyé. Il garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran, regrettant de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt.

Watari n'aura eu aucune réponse, finalement...

- Ryûzaki, comment as-tu rencontré Watari ? demanda Light, qui s'était penché vers lui, un sourire doux sur le visage.

L détourna les yeux de son ordinateur et se leva.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Je veux juste savoir, se défendit l'adolescent. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en servir contre toi, l'orphelinat est calciné et Watari n'est plus de ce monde.

_« C'est vrai. Il n'y aura aucune différence si je lui dis tout ça maintenant... »_

L s'assit sur le lit, son dos voûté s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Je suppose que je peux t'en parler.

Light s'assit à ses côtés, les jambes étendues jusqu'au bout du lit. Sa chemise s'était un peu relevée dans ses mouvements, révélant une partie de son ventre. L avait toujours été bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de repérer les détails.

- Mes parents m'avaient abandonné, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. J'ai passé mon enfance dans un orphelinat délabré dans un mauvais quartier de la ville, jusqu'à ce que Watari ne me trouve, à l'âge de six ans.

Light écarquilla les yeux, tandis que L continuait son histoire.

- Dans le premier orphelinat où j'ai vécu, personne ne voulait m'adopter. Ils étaient tous convaincus que j'étais autiste, ou que j'avais un problème de ce genre au cerveau. Pour eux, j'étais donc un enfant _défectueux_. Mais Watari s'était rendu compte que j'étais réellement intelligent, et il m'a fait sortir de là. Il m'a amené dans un orphelinat pour les enfants surdoués et quelques années plus tard, j'ai commencé à travailler en tant que détective. Watari est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un parent pour moi, conclut tristement L.

Le regard de Light s'était adouci. Il semblait affecté par cette histoire, et, pendant une seconde, le détective se demanda si Light avait de nouveau abandonné son Death Note. Il avait l'air si... compatissant. Cela surprit L.

- Nous allons bientôt capturer cet enfoiré de N-Kira, annonça Light de façon inattendue. S'il en a encore après nous, nous n'allons pas lui laisser l'ombre d'une chance.

Le châtain se glissa sous les couvertures.

- Confiant, comme toujours...

L sourit malgré lui et se glissa à son tour sous la couette. Il éteignit les lumières, mais la lune illuminait toujours la chambre à travers la grande baie vitrée.

L devait admettre que sans Light, il ne savait comment il aurait tenu aujourd'hui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le châtain, qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être déjà endormi.

_« Il doit vraiment être épuisé, ce soir. »_

L ferma également les yeux en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose bouger contre lui. Surpris, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et aperçu le visage de Light se blottir contre son torse, son corps s'alignant parfaitement contre le sien.

_« Encore ? Qui aurait cru que Light-kun pouvait, inconsciemment, avoir tant besoin d'affection ? Probablement car lorsqu'il est éveillé, il essaye de ne pas se laisser aller. Sa propre arrogance l'empêche d'être heureux..._

_Light sera certainement en colère lorsqu'il se réveillera. Surtout si quelqu'un nous surprend dans cette position... »_

Le détective réfléchit intensément aux choix qui s'offraient à lui, tandis que, dans son sommeil, Light agrippait le tee-shirt de L.

- Ryûzaki...

_« Quoi ? Maintenant, il m'appelle dans son sommeil ? Il rêve de moi ? »_

L ne bougea pas et laissa faire Light.

_« Si c'est ce qu'il veut... »_

Le brun enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Light réagit en s'enfonçant doucement dans les bras de L.

_« Je vais le réveiller avant que quelqu'un nous voie. »_

L adorait contempler Light dans son sommeil. Il semblait retrouver toute l'innocence qu'il perdait avec le Death Note.

_« Light m'a vraiment été d'une grande aide, aujourd'hui. »_

Il s'approcha et embrassa son précieux ami sur le front.

- Merci, Light-kun...

* * *

C'est pas mignon ça ? ^.^ Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Amy & Nepsis


	14. Changement

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu :** *tousse* HA. HA. Vous allez l'aimer celui-là. *.* Mais j'en dis pas plus, à vos claviers pour les reviews !

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. :3

**(Death !) Note d'Amy :** (Toujours pas de note).

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes**

**Moon :** Merci :)

**coco40 :** Merciiii. La voici ! :)

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre XIV : Changement**

* * *

Light sentit quelque chose de chaud allongé non loin de lui. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de la chaleur. Mais aussitôt, il remarqua que, quoi que ce fût, la chose _respirait_ doucement.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »_

Light ouvrit un œil hésitant et enregistra d'un seul coup un certain nombre de choses déroutantes. Premièrement, L dormait, lové contre son torse. Deuxièmement, il tenait Light dans ses bras. Et troisièmement, le tee-shirt de l'adolescent s'était relevé pendant la nuit, dévoilant son ventre sous les doigts de L.

_« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »_

Light ne bougea pas pendant un moment, totalement assommé par la surprise. Mais quand il sentit le souffle de L caresser son ventre nu, il reprit immédiatement pied dans la réalité. Il tenta de repousser L.

- Ryûzaki, pousse-toi !

- Humm, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Et L ne bougea pas.

- Ryûzaki ! cria Light, sans obtenir plus de résultat.

_« Merde ! Il ne s'est pas reposé du tout avant l'enterrement… Il doit être totalement à plat. »_

Il tenta par tous les moyens de se dégager de l'étreinte de son aîné mais en vain, notamment parce qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis la veille. Tout son corps était affaibli par la faim.

_« Bordel ! »_

Il était également difficile de se défaire du detective parce que leurs deux corps s'étaient vraiment emmêlés au cours de la nuit.

- Allez, Ryûzaki ! appela désespérement Light. Dégage ! S'il te plaît !

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas derrière la porte de leur chambre.

_« Non ! Non, on ne doit pas être vu dans cette position ! »_

Light le suppliait presque.

- S'il te plaît… Ryûzaki !

L ouvrit doucement les yeux, se redressant à peine, encore englué dans son sommeil.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant. Matsuda entra dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter, éberlué. Light était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, le visage rougi d'avoir crié. Et L était à ses côtés, à moitié sur lui, sa main toujours posé sur sa peau dénudée.

- Il n'y a rien entre vous, mon cul ! s'exclama Matsuda avec indignation. C'est une chose de baiser tous les deux si vous voulez, mais de mentir à ce sujet…

Il secoua la tête.

- Vous devriez avoir honte, poursuivit-il.

Ils dévisagèrent tous les deux le jeune policier, totalement abasourdis.

_« HEIN ? »_

- Il est temps pour vous d'avouer !

Matsuda sortit dans le couloir et appela son supérieur.

_« Oh putain NON ! »_

Light balança un coup droit dans l'aine du détective et le poussa violemment hors du lit. L s'écrasa douloureusement au sol.

- Ouch ! Light-kun, ça fait maaaal !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bordel ? rétorqua Light en se levant.

- N'essaye même pas de m'accuser ! C'est toi qui m'a pris dans tes bras !

Juste à ce moment-là, monsieur Yagami surgit du couloir aux côtés de Matsuda. Light crut mourir en voyant son père entrer d'un pas lourd dans la pièce, l'air absolument furieux. Matsuda remarqua alors les vêtements trop grands que portait Light.

- Light, à qui sont ces fringues ?

_« Merde, merde, merde ! »_

- Ce n'est… rien… vraiment… murmura nerveusement Light.

Matsuda croisa les bras.

- Je parie que ce sont ceux de Ryûzaki. Tu sais, les filles aiment bien porter les fringues de leur mec, au réveil.

- En fait, je les ai donnés à Light hier soir, corrigea L. Les siens étaient…

- AHAHAH, l'interrompit triomphalement le jeune policier. J'avais bel et bien raison ! Vous espérez peut-être pouvoir me tromper mais je vous ai eu ! Vous voyez, monsieur Yagami, je vous l'avais bien dit.

Le directeur dévisagea son fils.

- Il y a un malentendu papa, je te jure, je peux t'expliquer !

- Light, arrête ça, ordonna son père en s'avançant vers L. Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il, Ryûzaki ?

L soupira.

- C'est vraiment un malentendu. Vous devriez laisser votre fils s'expliquer.

Monsieur Yagami saisit L par le col.

- Nom d'un chien Ryûzaki, réponds simplement à ma question ! Je sais à quel point tu étais obsédé par mon fils depuis tout ce temps, tu l'as même retiré du lycée pour pouvoir le surveiller tout le temps ! Alors, quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?! Était-ce après l'avoir vu se déshabiller alors qu'il avait à peine dix-sept ans ? Ou bien quand tu l'as enchaîné à toi afin qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir ?! Ou encore…

- Monsieur, le coupa L d'une voix glaciale, je dois vous demander d'arrêter immédiatement. Vous n'êtes pas professionnel.

- Je ne suis pas professionnel ? Tu couches avec mon fils !

Ryûzaki sembla totalement pris au dépourvu par la formulation du directeur. À nouveau, Light essaya de remettre la situation en ordre.

- Matsuda nous a surpris dans une position étrange, mais il ne s'est rien passé, je le jure ! Je n'aurais jamais…

- Arrête-ça, ordonna Yagami en secouant la tête. Je suis au courant maintenant, Light.

- Non ! Je te dis la vérité ! Je ne suis pas ga…

- Ryûzaki m'a montré le résultat du détecteur de mensonge, annonça soudainement son père.

_« Quoi ? »_

Le cœur de Light rata un battement.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas attiré par les filles. C'est au moins ce qu'aura prouvé ce test. Ce que je sais d'autre, c'est que tu fais je ne sais trop quoi avec Ryûzaki derrière notre dos !

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé, persista Light.

Tout à coup, monsieur Yagami giffla son fils en plein visage.

- Bordel, Light ! Arrête de me mentir !

Matsuda couina et le visage de L refléta une violente colère. Light sentit un filet de sang couler de sa lèvre. Son père ne l'avait jamais, _jamais_, frappé auparavant. L s'avança aussitôt pour protéger Light.

- Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir.

- Parfait, rétorqua le directeur en regardant froidement son fils. Quand tout sera terminé, ne prends pas la peine de revenir à la maison. Va donc vivre avec Ryûzaki, il n'attend que ça.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

Matsuda se tourna vers Light, l'air coupable.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas ! Donne-lui juste un peu de temps.

Et le policier se précipita à la suite de son chef.

Light s'assit sur le lit, détruit de l'intérieur.

_« Je ne peux pas croire que mon propre père m'ait dit ça… Est-ce qu'il me hait désormais ? »_

- Light-kun, je suis navré que tu doives endurer ça.

L s'assit à côté de lui, avant d'essuyer doucement le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Light ne protesta même pas, ça n'avait même plus d'importance à présent.

- Il me déteste, murmura Light en fixant le sol, tête basse.

- La réaction de ton père était démesurée, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il te déteste, dit L en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Il a agit d'une manière totalement irrationnelle et injuste envers toi, Light-kun.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard désespéré.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu montré les résultats du test ?

- Il m'en a demandé une copie, et je la lui ai donnée, regretta L. Je pensais que cela lui permettrait de constater par lui-même que tu n'étais pas Kira. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'attarderait sur les questions que je t'ai posées à propos de Misa.

Light acquiesça avant de demander avec angoisse :

- Ryûzaki, est-ce que tu crois que je suis… vraiment… gay ?

- Light-kun, est-ce que tu veux la véritable réponse ou celle qui apaisera tes craintes ?

- Je ne peux pas avoir les deux ?

Après quelque seconde de réflexion, L répondit.

- Non.

X

X

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, L fit déménager tout le monde dans un nouvel immeuble au centre de Londres. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils résident sur leur nouveau lieu de travail, exactement comme ils le faisaient déjà au Japon. Les locaux ressemblaient à une version miniature de ce qu'ils avaient déjà dans leur ancienne résidence. L'équipe d'enquête prirent tous place autour de la table, dans la salle de travail, pendant que L et Light s'installaient devant leurs ordinateurs, face à un immense écran qui couvrait presque entièrement le mur sur lequel il était posé.

Light essayait de ne pas tenir compte de l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Chaque membre de l'équipe lui lançait des regards désapprobateurs, à l'exception de ce brave Matsuda, et bien entendu, de L.

Depuis l'enfer de ce matin - littéralement - L semblait le seul à être véritablement aimable avec Light. Tous les autres essayaient simplement de l'éviter.

L'adolescent errait sans but sur différents sites internet.

_« Au moins, L m'a acheté de nouveaux vêtements... Ça m'évite une gêne supplémentaire. »_

Son visage lui faisait encore mal, là où son père l'avait frappé. Ce dernier ne s'était pas excusé, et il ne le ferait probablement pas. L faisait de son mieux pour garder Light et son père aussi éloignés que possible l'un de l'autre. Light se souvint alors de la façon dont L s'était interposé entre son père et lui.

_« Fantastique. Maintenant L essaye de me protéger contre mon propre père ? Me pense-t-il à ce point sans défense ou quoi ? »_

Il se rappela le jour où L l'avait traité de gamin.

_« Il pense réellement que je suis qu'un gamin faible, qui ne se peut pas se protéger seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide… Je ne veux pas de sa pitié ! »_

Light observa L, assis à ses côtés, avec une rage nouvelle.

_« Tout est de sa faute ! Même s'il ne mentait pas quand il disait que je l'avais attiré à moi… Pourquoi diable m'a-t-il laissé le faire ?! Oh oui, c'est vrai… Parce que je ne suis qu'un gamin avec lequel il aime jouer… »_

- Light-kun, demanda L en pivotant vers lui, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

_« Évidemment ! Rien ne va ! Tu es en train de bousiller ma vie ! »_

- Non, répondit Light en revenant à son ordinateur.

Mais soudain, un flash info apparut sur le site d'information qu'il consultait. Il cliqua immédiatement sur l'article.

- N-Kira a encore frappé ! Que quelqu'un allume la télé !

Ryûzaki obéit en toute hâte. Sur l'une des chaines d'information britanniques, un journaliste expliquait les faits en anglais.

- Une autre prison vient tout juste d'être attaquée aujourd'hui, et il semblerait que ce soit à nouveau l'œuvre de ce nouveau Kira. Cinquante détenus sont morts d'une crise cardiaque au cours des vingt dernières minutes. Chacun d'entre eux a, avant de mourir, écrit des bribes de phrases sur les murs, avec leur propre sang. On pense qu'en rassemblant ces fragments, on parviendra à former un message de la part de Kira, mais ce message n'a pas encore été décodé.

L tapait rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- J'ai reçu toutes les photos des criminels décédés. Je vais t'en envoyer une copie, dit-il à Light.

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis ouvrit le message contenant les différentes images.

Le reste de la cellule d'enquête, qui ne comprenait pas l'anglais, observait anxieusement.

- Light, que se passe-t-il ? demanda son père.

- Alors maintenant, vous acceptez de parler avec votre fils ? Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour regarder les nouvelles japonaises sur un ordinateur, plutôt ? Les messages de N-Kira sont tous en anglais, de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas nous aider à les décoder, lança brutalement L.

Monsieur Yagami ne répondit rien et s'assit avec colère devant un écran. Light jeta un regard au détective, surpris par la manière dont il avait parlé à son père.

- Light-kun, ne te laisse pas distraire. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour comprendre le sens de ces messages, insista L tout en faisant défiler les photos.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

L'adolescent commença presque aussitôt à scruter les différents messages ensanglantés sur les clichés.

En dix minutes, L et Light avaient décodés le message dans son ensemble. Les phrases de N-Kira étaient dans un ordre précis, coïncidant avec le numéro des uniformes appartenant aux détenus, du plus petit au plus grand. Les cinquante victimes se trouvaient souvent dans la cour de la prison ; il était donc facile de voir leur visage sans même entrer dans le bâtiment.

L commença à lire le message en japonais :

- **Kira, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on se rencontre à nouveau. J'ai énormément apprécié notre premier rendez-vous, et je te reverrai avec plaisir. Après tout, nous luttons tous les deux pour la même cause. Joins-toi à moi, Kira. Ensemble, nous allons créer un monde parfait, comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Mon intention n'est pas de te faire du mal ; bien au contraire, je vais même t'aider en tuant L. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ta collaboration, petit.**

_« Petit ? »_

Light se sentait mal.

_« Pourquoi est-il si déterminé à me rencontrer encore une fois ? »_

- Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il «petit » ? C'est comme si N-Kira se croyait supérieur à lui, remarqua L, semblant penser la même chose.

- Et alors ?! C'est vraiment, vraiment mauvais... Que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont s'allier ?! lâcha Matsuda.

- Je ne pense pas que le vrai Kira veuille se joindre à lui, déduit L, ce message peut sembler innocent, mais j'ai l'impression que des menaces s'y cachent.

Light hocha la tête.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il prend un ton condescendant lorsqu'il s'adresse à Kira.

- C'est vrai ? dit L, en jetant un regard à Light. À ton avis, que s'est-il passé lors de leur première rencontre ?

_« Je peux sans doute avouer la vérité discrètement. »_

- Je pense qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans une situation gênante. D'ailleurs, N-Kira peut tuer rien qu'en voyant le visage de sa victime, il a donc un avantage sur l'original. Si ce dernier ne connaît pas le nom de N-Kira, il ne peut pas le tuer. Mais il est sûrement prudent de supposer que N-Kira, lui, peut tuer l'original...

L avait l'air inquiet.

- Et tu penses que N-Kira aurait recours à des menaces de mort pour convaincre le premier Kira de se joindre à lui ?

- C'est une possibilité, admit Light.

Les autres policiers semblaient abasourdis par ces progrès inattendus. L fit tourner sa chaise, afin d'être directement en face de Light.

- Light-kun, je pense que tu ne devrais pas quitter ce bâtiment pendant un certain temps, lança-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ryûzaki, je n'ai aucune raison de me cacher !

- Si ; N-Kira te recherche.

- Je ne suis pas Kira ! mentit Light, comme toujours.

- Light-kun, je t'ai promis que N-Kira ne mettrait plus jamais la main sur toi. Je te dis cela pour ta propre sécurité, tu devrais rester caché, insista L.

- Putain, Ryûzaki ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! cria Light.

L avait l'air stupéfait, peut-être même blessé.

- J'essaye de t'aider...

- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Si tu es si sûr que je suis Kira, alors pourquoi veux-tu me sauver ?!

- Parce que je...

Le détective s'interrompit, avant de regarder un à un les membres de la cellule d'enquête silencieux.

- Light, viens avec moi. J'aimerais te parler seul à seul.

L'adolescent était soulagé. Au moins, L avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas dévoiler le fil de sa pensée devant le chef Yagami. Light suivit le détective dans le couloir, avant d'entrer dans une pièce à l'abri des regards.

L ferma la porte une fois que Light fut entré dans la salle.

- Light-kun, pourquoi es-tu si hostile ?

- Parce que tu ne devrais pas me protéger. Tu penses que je suis Kira, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je sais que tu es Kira, le corrigea L. Mais je t'ai aussi fait une promesse, à toi Kira, comme je l'aurai fait à n'importe quel ami important pour moi. Je vais rester avec toi et m'assurer que tu ne te retrouves plus jamais seul avec N-Kira.

_« Bordel, j'ai essayé de te tuer ! »_

- N-Kira a déjà vu mon visage. S'il veut me revoir, il verra également ta tête si tu es toujours à mes côtés.

- C'est un danger inévitable, je suppose, dit L d'un ton neutre en haussant les épaules.

Light n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ; il était fou de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?! Tu es vraiment prêt à mourir pour moi ?!

- Je tiens juste ma promesse, répondit L avec entêtement.

- Je ne veux pas de ta protection ! hurla Light.

L avait l'air légèrement agacé.

- Pourquoi ça te dérange _autant_ ?

- Parce que je tiens à toi !

Silence.

L et Light se dévisageaient, en état de choc ; tous deux étaient incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Soudain, L s'approcha et attrapa la main de Light.

Il l'attira vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans réflechir, Light enroula ses bras autour du cou de L, l'attirant un peu plus près, tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser. L approfondit l'échange avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et plaqua Light contre un mur. Tous les sentiments, tous les liens qui s'étaient créés entre eux se libéraient enfin dans ce baiser.

L'adolescent était étourdi par la saveur qu'avait les lèvres de L.

Light rompit soudainement leur baiser avec un halètement. Le détective descendit alors plus bas, afin d'embrasser le cou du jeune garçon.

- Ryûzaki... on ne peut... pas...

- Juste... un peu plus...

L l'embrassa à nouveau. Light était incapable de penser, il se contentait juste de rendre son baiser au détective en laissant échapper quelques gémissements.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de Light commence à s'éclaircir. Dans un même temps, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre ; non sans regrets.

Light renversa sa tête contre le mur, sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Dans un mouvement lâche, son visage s'abaissa et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de L. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser la gravité de la situation.

_« J'ai... »_

- Light ? s'inquiéta le détective en avançant sa main.

_« J'ai embrassé L... »_

- Dégage ! hurla-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le détective, je vois clair dans ton jeu, tout cela n'est qu'un complot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

L avait l'air vraiment confus face aux accusations de Light.

- Oui, c'est encore une autre de tes manipulations, hein ? Tu essayes juste de me piéger ! Obtenir des informations quand je ne suis pas dans mon état normal !

- Tu crois que j'avais tout planifié à l'avance ?

- Bien sûr ! Sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais...

- Embrassé ?

Light était consterné par la manière dont L prenait cela à la légère.

- Écoute-moi, Light. Ce n'était pas une manigance de ma part, tu es juste une personne que j'apprécie plus que les autres et tu ne peux pas m'en blâmer.

L s'approcha et tendit de nouveau la main à l'adolescent.

Il rejeta sa main d'un geste brusque avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Il courut dans les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

_« Je te déteste L ! Je te déteste, encore plus qu'auparavant ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça, à moi ?! »_

Même une fois à l'extérieur, Light continuait de courir, haletant.

Les paroles de L ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

**« Tu es juste une personne que j'apprécie plus... »**

_« Ta gueule L ! Je sais que c'est faux ! »_

Les souvenirs du baiser réapparaissaient dans sa tête. Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le cou de L afin de l'attirer plus près, ses gémissements...

Et la sensation de plaisir qu'il avait eu.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, atterrissant sur ses genoux et ses mains.

_« On... On s'est embrassés… Et je… Je l'ai laissé faire… »_

Light frappa furieusement le trottoir de son poing.

_« J'ai aimé ça ! »_

C'était très différent de toutes les fois où il s'était forcé à embrasser Misa. Il avait embrassé L... et contre toute attente... il avait ressenti du plaisir. Light frappa à nouveau sur le sol.

- Light ? retentit une voix masculine derrière lui.

- Bordel, Ryûza...

Il s'interrompit après s'être retourné. Il était totalement immobile.

Un homme grand avec des cheveux blonds et un manteau noir se tenait face à lui. Il semblait avoir moins de trente ans. Les yeux sombres de l'individu scrutaient Light avec un certain plaisir presque effrayant.

- Je t'ai trouvé !

L'adolescent se recula lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

- ... N-Kira.

* * *

AHAHAH. Quel sadisme, j'adore ça.

A vos claviers !

Amy & Nepsis


	15. Le monde parfait de N-Kira

**(Death !) Note de Nepsis Amaterasu :** Blablabla... oui j'ai la flemme de faire une vraie note d'auteur. Enjoy. x)

**(Death !) Note d'Amy : **_(pas de note.)_

* * *

**Desperate Rivals**

**Chapitre XV : Le monde parfait de N-Kira**

* * *

- ... N-Kira.

Light fit un mouvement de recul, confus et effrayé.

L'homme blond sourit, une inquiétante fascination brillant dans ses yeux :

- Alors, tu es aussi intelligent qu'ils le disaient, Light Yagami...

N-Kira commença à se rapprocher de l'adolescent. Heureusement, ils se trouvaient dans une rue très fréquentée. Même si la fierté de Light en prendrait un coup, crier et paniquer semblaient être les meilleurs moyens pour lui de s'en sortir.

Light ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, quand soudainement, une main vint se plaquer contre ses lèvres.

La prise était ferme et légèrement douloureuse.

_« Merde ! N-Kira n'est pas seul ! »_

Puis, Light sentit qu'une personne était en train de lier ses poignets derrière son dos.

Soudainement, les adeptes de N-Kira le soulevèrent du sol. Le jeune garçon se débattait sauvagement, utilisant ses pieds et ses mains.

Ensuite, une camionnette se gara à quelques mètres, et sa porte latérale s'ouvrit.

_« S'ils réussissent à m'emprisonner là-dedans, c'est la fin ! »_

Light balança son visage vers l'arrière, et l'un des hommes le reçut en pleine tête. Peu après, Light l'entendit tomber sur le sol.

- Jetez-le dans le camion ! s'empressa d'ordonner N-Kira.

Les disciples s'exécutèrent. Light s'écrasa sur le sol froid et dur, tandis que N-Kira et ses hommes entraient en claquant la porte. Le véhicule démarra rapidement, tapant la tête de Light contre un mur.

Ses mains étaient toujours liées, mais sa bouche enfin libérée.

- N-Kira, bordel ! Lâche-moi ! C'est ça que tu appelles une collaboration ?! hurla-t-il.

Le concerné posa doucement son index sur les lèvres du châtain.

- Ne lutte pas, Light Yagami. Nous savons tous les deux que jamais tu n'aurais voulu collaborer avec moi. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne peux pas accepter cette réponse.

Les grands yeux noirs de N-Kira semblaient subjugués par Light. À vrai dire, c'était presque malsain.

Le châtain essaya de repousser le tueur, mais l'un des hommes - fou - le retint au sol.

Alors que ce dernier avait une emprise ferme sur ses bras, N-Kira s'assit sans gêne au-dessus de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne cessait de se tortiller sous le corps, légèrement inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux seulement vérifier que tu n'as aucun mouchard sur toi.

Il commença à passer sa main sous sa chemise, tandis que sa victime serrait les dents.

N-Kira continuait de caresser son torse, jusqu'à finalement atteindre sa poitrine.

_« Ne me touche pas, espèce de taré ! »_

La vérification du torse terminée, N-Kira glissa sa main vers le pantalon de Light.

- Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il tout en essayant de se libérer.

Il l'ignora et passa ses doigts sur la hanche de Light.

Un sourire excité se dessina soudainement sur les lèvres de N-Kira.

_« Non... »_

Le coeur de Light s'accéléra, au bord de la _crise cardiaque_.

Puis, le criminel se tourna légèrement et retira sa main du pantalon, une petite puce électronique serrée entre ses longs doigts.

- Je l'ai trouvée !

L'adolescent soupira de soulagement. Son sourire était seulement dû à la découverte de ce dispositif de suivi. Light prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, afin d'essayer de se calmer.

N-Kira se releva et jeta par la fenêtre la petite puce, puis il se retourna vers Light, un rictus agressif tordant ses lèvres.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais abuser de toi, hein ? ricana-t-il.

- Sale connard ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher comme ça ! hurla Light.

Le sourire de N-Kira s'agrandit, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

- Est-ce un défi ?

À peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que la camionnette s'arrêta brusquement.

Le chauffeur se retourna et annonça :

- Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés au repère.

_« Le repère ? Combien de disciples N-Kira a-t-il, au juste ? »_

Light se redressa et essaya de regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Malheureusement, N-Kira bloqua à nouveau sa vue en se tenant debout face à lui.

- Tu viens, maintenant. Tu seras surpris lorsque tu verras le nombre de personnes qui nous soutiennent...

- _Nous_ soutiennent ? coupa Light en ancrant son regard dans le sien, tu ne veux pas plutôt dire, _te_ soutiennent ? Jusqu'à présent, j'ai plutôt été traité comme un prisonnier, en fait.

- Lorsque tu gagneras ma confiance, tout deviendra différent.

N-Kira attrapa le bras de Light et l'aida à se relever.

- Nous partageons le même point de vue, Light Yagami. Je t'assure qu'avec ton aide, je vais pouvoir rendre le monde meilleur.

X

X

- Light-kun, appela L alors qu'il marchait dans un immense couloir reliant plusieurs bureaux.

_« Je pensais que lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir serait utile, mais apparemment non... Où peut-il bien se cacher ? »_

L avait déjà cherché dans pratiquement tout le bâtiment.

_« Assez... j'en ai assez. »_

Le détective entra dans la salle de travail, et passa rapidement devant les policiers pour pouvoir accéder aux ordinateurs.

_« Heureusement que j'ai placé des mouchards sur ses vêtements. »_

Après avoir tapé quelques codes sur son ordinateur, L était en mesure de localiser son suspect sur une carte. D'après elle, Light était à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

_« Décidément, il n'écoutera jamais un mot de ce que je dis ! »_

- Je vais partir pendant quelques temps. Vous pouvez continuer à travailler si vous le souhaitez, ou prendre une pause jusqu'à mon retour, annonça L aux autres membres de la cellule d'enquête.

Il s'efforça de mémoriser l'emplacement de Light sur l'écran, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

Matsuda se leva de la table :

- Où vas-tu ?

L se retourna vers les policiers, et, avec un soupir, avoua :

- Je dois retrouver Light-kun.

Matsuda haleta.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'est-il enfui ? Est-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

- En partie, répondit-il vaguement, quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je le retrouve.

Soudainement, monsieur Yagami se leva en tapant sur la table.

- Je viens avec toi.

Matsuda rayonnait de joie, tandis que L restait de marbre. Sceptique, ce dernier lui demanda :

- Vraiment... ?

Le chef semblait rongé par la culpabilité.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Oui, je crois aussi.

L hocha la tête et sortit de la salle, suivi de près par le vieil homme.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au premier étage grâce aux escaliers, puis sortirent du bâtiment.

Non loin de là, se tenait une longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées. L voulut sortir son téléphone portable afin d'appeler un chauffeur, mais Sôichirô insista pour conduire.

X

X

Monsieur Yagami descendit la rue jusqu'à ce que la voiture atteigne un feu rouge. Depuis le début du trajet, il résidait un silence pesant, soudainement interrompu par le chef de la police.

- Je sais que j'ai mal agi, ce matin...

- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un euphémisme, répondit L. Tournez à droite quand le feu passera au vert.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière devint verdâtre et monsieur Yagami exécuta les ordres.

- Très bien : mon comportement était tout à fait inapproprié. Cependant, il est facile de comprendre pourquoi j'ai réagi comme cela.

- Monsieur, vous avez frappé votre fils si fort qu'il a saigné, lui rappela-t-il. Prenez à gauche.

Il tourna le volant avec colère.

- Mais tu as couché avec lui !

- Et alors ?

Le père de Light le regarda, en état de choc.

- Imaginons que vous avez raison. Light et moi sommes ensemble. Et alors ? Est-ce que cela signifie que vous avez le droit de le battre ?

- ... Non, je n'ai pas le droit, admit-il.

- Monsieur Yagami, si vous ressentez réellement l'envie de renier votre fils unique, alors je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. Si vous refusez de lui venir en aide, alors je le ferais moi-même. Cependant, je ne veux pas et ne peux pas remplacer son père, expliqua L. Continuez tout droit.

- Je comprends ce que tu dis, Ryûzaki. Vraiment, mais...

- Votre phrase était tellement mieux avant que vous n'utilisiez le mot « mais ». Devant votre fils, je vous suggère de ne pas l'utiliser, coupa L, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Light-kun devrait se trouver dans cette rue.

La voiture ralentit, tandis que le détective et Sôchirô regardaient les alentours.

- Je ne le vois nulle part, râla le vieil homme.

- Arrêtez la voiture, ordonna L.

Il appuya sur le frein et se stationna sur un trottoir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, mais j'espère le pouvoir, répliqua-t-il sèchement en sortant du véhicule.

- Attends, Ryûzaki !

Le père du disparu sortit à son tour de la limousine.

Le détective se pencha vers un caniveau et prit solennellement une puce électronique entre ses longs doigts.

- J'avais peur que cela arrive...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda impatiemment le chef, avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. C'est le mouchard que tu as mis sur Light, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Oui.

L regardait la puce électronique avec une expression de détresse.

- Je le lui ai dit... Je lui ai dit de ne pas quitter le bâtiment... Je l'ai prévenu...

Monsieur Yagami attrapa l'épaule du détective :

- Penses-tu vraiment que N-Kira aurait pu faire ça ?!

À contrecœur, L hocha la tête.

_« Finalement, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, Light-kun... »_

De colère, L serra la petite puce électronique contre son cœur. La seule et dernière chose qui lui restait de Light. Se forçant à retrouver son sang-froid, L pointa du doigt le bas de la rue.

- Par rapport à l'endroit où a atterri le dispositif, je dirais qu'ils roulaient dans cette direction. Nous devons immédiatement commencer les recherches et essayer de trouver des caméras de surveillance ou des témoins de l'enlèvement.

- Enlèvement ?! cria imprudemment Sôchirô. N-Kira a enlevé mon fils ?! Mais que va-t-il faire de lui ?!

L détourna lamentablement le regard.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, monsieur...

- Il veut une rançon ?! Il va le torturer ?! Ou alors le tu...

- Je ne sais pas ! Arrêtez, je ne peux pas supporter pas d'y penser...

_« N-Kira m'a déjà pris Watari... mais je refuse de perdre Light. »_

L se dirigea vers la voiture.

- Pour le moment, nous devons nous consacrer à la récupération de Light-kun.

Monsieur Yagami hocha rapidement la tête, tandis que L sortait son téléphone portable pour lancer les recherches.

X

X

La « base » de N-Kira était un vieil immeuble de cinq étages entouré de verdure. Comme l'avait prévu N-Kira, Light fut totalement ébahi par le nombre de disciples présents : il y en avait au moins cinquante sur le perron du bâtiment, et encore plus à l'intérieur. Quand les deux Kira entrèrent dans le hall, les gens s'immobilisèrent avant de s'incliner avec une révérence.

Même si les lieux étaient bondés, la base était incroyablement silencieuse. N-Kira conduisit Light à travers la foule, qui conservait les yeux baissés sur le sol, le regard vide. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous déjà morts. Light devinait que N-Kira devait menacer de pouvoir les tuer à tout moment.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage, puis N-Kira jeta l'adolesent dans une grande chambre. Les draps du lit étaient rouges, et un bureau trônait sous la fenêtre à barreaux.

- Tu vas rester ici, cracha N-Kira.

- N-Kira… commença Light.

- Appelle-moi simplement Arik, l'interrompit le blond.

- ... Arik, est-il vraiment nécessaire que je reste menotté ?

- Cela dépend de tes intentions de t'échapper, ou non.

- Je ne le ferais pas, promit Light. Même si j'essayais, tu me tuerais. C'est bien comme ça que tu te fais obéir de tes partisans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu comprends tout si vite, s'émerveilla Arik en lui déliant les mains.

Dès qu'il fut libre, Light croisa les bras et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Alors, pourquoi me voulais-tu tellement ?

Arik esquissa un sourire cruel.

- Nous partageons le même but, et je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le premier Kira. Honnêtement, j'ai été très surpris de découvrir que tu étais si jeune. Ça t'a rendu encore plus désirable.

Light s'arrêta et le dévisagea.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, gloussa le Russe, ça te rend moins menaçant et plus… conforme à mes _goûts_.

_« Enfoiré de fils de pute. »_

- Je vois...

- Mais je te voulais surtout pour tes objectifs. J'étais un grand partisan de Kira jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon propre Death Note, poursuivit Arik, inconscient des pensées qui s'agitaient en Light. Comme nous désirons tous les deux un monde parfait, il est logique que nous travaillions ensemble pour le réaliser.

- Très bien, acquiesça l'adolescent. Et quelle est dont ta conception du monde idéal ?

- Je suis content que tu le demandes. C'est à peu près le même que le tien. Plus de meurtres, de viols, de vols, et j'utiliserai le Death Note pour juger les criminels. En fait, j'espère éliminer toute forme de crime en supprimant la liberté de choisir.

_« Bordel mais de quoi parle-t-il ? »_

- Pourquoi supprimer leur libre-arbitre ?

- Parce que c'est ce qui engendre le crime, déclara Arik. Avant de commettre le crime, il faut en prendre la décision, faire le mauvais choix de sauter le pas. Si plus personne ne peut prendre de décisions, il n'y aura donc plus de crimes.

_« Mais il est complètement dingue ? »_

- Et si quelqu'un veut faire quelque chose de bien ?

- C'est moi qui leur dirait quoi faire. Dans le fond, nos idéaux se ressemblent.

_« Non, absolument pas ! »_

Light se força à répondre calmement.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Tu veux contrôler le monde grâce au Death Note, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé d'abolir le libre-arbitre ! se défendit le premier Kira.

- Quand tu diriges la vie des gens avec ton Death Note, quel choix leur reste-t-il ? Quelle liberté ?

Light ne répondit pas, notamment parce qu'il n'appréciait pas la réponse évidente.

- Tu es donc d'accord ? Nous voulons créer le même paradis.

N-Kira lui tendit la main.

- Juste une dernière question, rétorqua brutalement l'adolescent, quelle différence y'a-t-il entre ton idéal et l'URSS ?

Le Russe observa Light, la haine brûlant dans son regard. Il avait visiblement touché une corde sensible.

- Ne me juge pas ! hurla N-Kira en s'avançant vers lui. Tu es exactement comme moi !

Il obligea Light à reculer, jusqu'à l'acculer dans un coin.

- Tu punis le meurtre par le meurtre ! Tu es toi-même devenu un de ces meurtriers que tu haïssais pour accomplir ce que tu penses être juste !

Le dos de Light heurta le mur derrière lui. Il leva des yeux horrifiés vers N-Kira.

- MON monde sera différent de l'URSS ! Au lieu d'un gouvernement véreux et corrompu, JE dirigerai ! JE FAIS CE QUI EST JUSTE !

Arik postilla sur le visage de Light, plongé dans sa fureur.

_« Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à ça ? »_

- MON MONDE SERA PARFAIT ! LE MAL SERA DÉTRUIT, GRÂCE À MOI ! JE SERAIS LE DIEU QUI SAUVERA L'HUMANITÉ !

_« Sa logique est tellement dingue... Mais... je me suis déjà surpris à penser la même chose. »_

Light baissa la tête.

- Toi et moi sommes pareils. Ne nous compare plus jamais à ces pourris !

N-Kira tourna les talons et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

_« Je comprends désormais. »_

Light se laissa glisser au sol, défait.

_« Je n'ai jamais pu voir les défauts de mon plan à cause de ma propre arrogance. Je pensais vraiment que mon monde parfait était juste. Même quand j'en parlais à Misa, elle était d'accord avec tout ce que je disais, et je n'y voyais rien de mal… Je comprends à présent… »_

Light se murmura à lui-même, incrédule.

- Alors… L avait raison ?

* * *

Votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Désolées qu'il ait mis du temps à arriver. Nous avons été très occupées ces derniers temps et nous travaillons sur les chapitres à venir. Cette fiction continuera, ne vous en faites pas.

Amy & Nepsis


End file.
